Just Gold
by PolarKarma-No.777
Summary: Cardin did the unthinkable... He cut down Yang's hair, down to the length of Jaune's! Yang would've killed Winchester, but Goodwitch stopped her, punishing Cardin as a teacher would... with a two-week detention! Yang gets lost in a funk due to her lack of hair and of a way to get vengeance. Who knew, that Vomit-boy would be the one to pull her out of it and avenge her hair?
1. 01-01: Served Cold

Yang had rested her head into her arms on one of the tables of the library. Most didn't bother her as they thought she was napping, but she was just thinking. It was one of the best parts of the library, the fact that no one ever bothered her here. Either people didn't want to bother her or they were too busy studying to care. In the end, it gave her a great place to think over everything or anything.

" _What does P-Money see in Vomit-boy? She's a four-time champion. She's one of the best fighters around but the blond doofus caught her_." _Sadly, he's in 'love' with the resident Ice Queen… Which equally doesn't make sense. Maybe if she hadn't refused and insulted multiple times already, it would be plausible if not impossible anyway_ … _Jaune's a team leader, a student of Beacon, but I can't tell if he's just some idiot_ …"

 **BZZ**

Yang's eyes shot open as she could feel her sudden lack of warmth on her back. " _M-My… hair_ …" She slowly stood, feeling the loosened strands fall from her back to the floor. Her hands went to her head. Her hair was cut short, ending just below her jawline. Her eyes shifted to red and the reminder of her hair began to glow. She turned to see Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush, Cardin had the electric razor.

He grinned, "Better than beating in combat-" Her fist collided with his jaw and, with a resounding crack, sent him flying through bookshelves and engraving him into the wall. She walked forward, grabbing Russel by the collar.

His knees buckled, "IT WAS _CARDIN_ 'S IDEA, I SWEAR!" He nearly wetted himself, "IT WAS A STU-" Yang headbutted him, knocking him out.

She let out a scream of anger, "WINCHESTER!" She stomped towards the recovering Cardin. She grabbed him by the collar, lifting him into the air. She reared her arm back.

Professor Goodwitch spoke, "Ms. Xiao Long!"

"HE _SHAVED OFF_ MY HAIR!"

"And he will be punished for it. Do not make me punish you!"

Yang looked at Goodwitch before shoving Cardin away. "Fine."

"Mr. Winchester, apart from the injury, you will be punished accordingly."

Yang calmed... at least, as much as she could've.

XXX

Time passed from that day, Yang was no longer pissed, but still had the short hair. Yang still holds a deep grudge against the Cardin. He was only given a two-week detention! She would take it out on him in combat class, but Goodwitch's rules prevented it. Weiss hired a hairstylist to make Yang's hair look good, but that didn't raise Yang's spirts. The joking gal has since gone silent out of rage and sadness both for her hair.

 **XXX**

Ruby sighed as she walked out of her dorm, leaving the rest of her team within.

Jaune was waiting outside of his room, with a concerned look on his face, "Everything okay?"

Ruby shook her head, leaning against her door, "Nope."

He sighed, "Wish there was some way to cheer her up."

She shrugged, "There is, but we Professor Goodwitch won't let Yang near Cardin. And, no matter how many times Yang challenges him in combat class, he denies it."

Jaune rubbed his chin, "Hmm…"

Ruby tilted her head, "What?"

He smiled, "I think I have an idea…"

She smiled, pushing off the door, "To cheer Yang up?"

He tilted his head, "Got an electric razor?"

Ozpin chimed in, "And what may you two be planning?"

Ruby stiffed, "Uh… Nothing!"

Jaune stumbled for a moment, "Y-Yeah… _absolutely_ nothing!"

Ozpin chuckled into his mug, "Well… This reminds me of my youth..." He held out a folder to Jaune, "Mr. Arc, please take these files to Ms. Goodwitch, but do be polite, I believe Mr. Winchester is serving his detention now."

Jaune took it, "O-Of course, Headmaster." With that, Ozpin continued down the hall.

Ruby blinked, "Wait, why-"

Jaune shook his head, "Let's not question it. Got an electric razor?"

Ruby nodded, "I think Weiss has one." She quickly went into her dorm and came back with an electric razor.

Jaune took it, "Alright, get Yang into the Mess Hall."

"What're you gonna do?"

"It's a surprise."

XXX

Jaune quickly made his way to Glynda's office. He knocked before open the door slightly. "Come in," said Glynda.

Jaune entered, holding up the folder of paper, "Headmaster Ozpin sent me." Cardin was just in the right pathway, sitting on a desk. He was resting his head into his arms, snoring away.

Glynda looked up, nodding, "I see." She gestured him forward as she continued to work on her paperwork, "Bring it here." Jaune walked past Cardin and placed the folder on Glynda's desk. "Thank you, Mr. Arc."

Jaune nodded as he walked towards Cardin, "Of course…" He pulled out the razor from his hoodie, "And sorry about this, Professor."

 **BZZ**

 **XXX**

Team RWBY and team NPR were sitting around each other in the Mess Hall. Ruby was desperately trying to make her sister smile. Her friends did the same, but to no avail.

Weiss sighed, giving up on her attempts. She then realized the lack of idiotic flirtation. She turned to Pyrrha, "Where's Jaune?"

Pyrrha shrugged, looking around, "I don't know."

Ruby looked off to the side.

Weiss turned to her leader, "Ruby?"

Pyrrha raised a brow, "Where's Jaune?"

Ruby fiddled with her hair, "He's delivering something to Professor Goodwitch's office."

"What did you do with my razor, by the way?" asked Weiss.

Ruby pushed her fingertips together, looking off to the side, "I gave it to Jaune…"

As if on cue, Jaune bursted into the Mess Hall. He then hopped onto a table and shouted to the students within, " _EVERYBODY_! _PLEASE_ TAKE OUT YOUR SCROLLS! YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THIS!" Few people listened, but enough for Jaune. He leapt from the table and made his way over to his friends. "Hey, guys…" He panted.

Pyrrha asked the golden question, "Jaune, what's going on?" Even Yang's attention was set on Jaune.

Jaune panted before straightening, "A plan to cheer up Yang…"

Ruby raised a brow, "How?"

Jaune began to bounce on the balls of his feet, "I told Cardin that he shouldn't mess with my friends. _This_ is the price."

Pyrrha asked, "What did you do?"

Jaune smirked, a rarity, "Something I'll probably get a detention for… Something that'll probably earn me some bruises."

Pyrrha asked once again, "Jaune, _what_ did you do?"

Jaune let out a breath, "Just take out your scrolls, and trust me… you don't wanna miss this." There was nothing. "Come on, please."

His friends shook their heads, taking out their scrolls.

Ren chimed in, "What is this for, Jaune?"

Jaune looked at his scroll, "3… 2… 1."

Cardin charged into the Mess Hall. A four-inch wide line was shaven through his hair, giving him a clownish look. Cardin pointed at Jaune, ignoring the laughs of his peers and the snapping of photos, "ARC!"

Jaune grinned, "CARDIN!" He vaulted over the table and sprinted out of the Mess Hall, Cardin followed. And for the first time in a week, Yang bursted into laughter, taking as many pictures of Cardin as possible.

Weiss blinked, "I didn't Jaune could… would…"

Yang slapped her hand against the table, "Vomit-boy! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Pyrrha raised a brow, "Shouldn't we go help-"

Yang stood and followed Cardin, laughing along the way. "After them! I gotta see this to the end!"

The group shared a look before following Yang.

 **XXX**

Jaune chuckled nervously as he was slowly boxed into a corner. Cardin pounded his fist into his palm, "No more gusto, Arc?"

Jaune thought to himself, "Yep…"

A voice halted them, "Mr. Winchester." Ozpin took a step forward, a smirking Yang behind him, "Mr. Arc, a two-week detention. And Mr. Winchester, leave him be."

Cardin glared at the Headmaster, "WHAT?"

Ozpin tilted his head, "You received the same amount of time as punishment for the same act… Unless you believe you and Mr. Arc deserve a higher yet equal punishment?"

Cardin lowered his tone, "N-No… Headmaster."

Ozpin nodded, "Good. And remember, if you any fights to settle, do it in combat class."

"Yes, Headmaster." With that, Cardin left.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "Your detention starts tomorrow, in my office, Mr. Arc."

Jaune nodded, "Y-Yes, Headmaster."

Ozpin simply nodded with a slight smile before leaving.

Yang walked up and wrapped Jaune in a hug. Jaune's cheeks flooded blood, flustered and slightly embarrassed. "Ooh~! Vomit-boy! Ha-ha!" She lifted him up in the air, "Even I didn't think of that!" She dropped him and he stumbled for a moment.

Their friends finally came into view. Pyrrha shook her head, "What were you thinking?!"

Nora gave him a thumbs-up, "Not as good as breaking their legs, but good enough."

Pyrrha frowned, "Nora!"

Ruby clapped her hands, "You got Yang smiling again!"

Pyrrha turned, "Ruby!"

Ren and Blake simply gave Jaune a thumbs-up.

Jaune shrugged, "Yeah, well… I have detention now… and Cardin's probably gonna have fun beating me up in combat class…"

Yang smiled, "You know what? No."

Jaune was obviously confused, "What?"

Yang grinned, "I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna help P-Money train you, and you're gonna wipe the floor with him."

Jaune shook his head, "N-No, Yang. It's ok-"

Yang put her hands on his shoulders, "Jaune, you avenged my hair. I need to pay you back with something of equal value."

Jaune chuckled nervously, "Uh… Okay."

Yang raised her fist into the air, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders, "We begin tomorrow!"

Jaune blinked, "I have detention."

Try again, "We begin tomorrow… After detention!"

XXX

The next day came and everyone went to class. Afterwards, Jaune left for his detention and came from the elevator from Ozpin's office after two hours. He was then dragged away by Yang to the Sparring Hall.

Jaune rolled across the ground before landing on his feet, " _How does getting beat up teach me anything_?" He shook his head before straightening.

Yang shook her head, "Okay… Need to try something else…" She walked up to Jaune, "Drop your weapon." He hesitated, "I'm not gonna hit you." Jaune dropped his weapon. She walked up to him, "Drop your armor." Jaune did so.

Yang stifled her laughter, snickering, "W-What is that?"

Jaune stumbled, "W-What, my hoodie?" He didn't seem to realize that no one, but his team, has seen the cute bunny on his hoodie. "What is there something on it?"

She snickered, "There's a bunny rabbit on your hoodie!" She laughed. " _Aw_ , it's so cute looking, too."

"It's Pumpkin Pete. You know, from the cereal?"

She shook her head, a bright smile on her face, "What did you do for it? Send in a box top for a prize?"

He frowned, "Yeah. Fifty!"

A grin grew on her face, she laughed, "Ha-ha!" She slapped his shoulder, "Never change, Vomit-boy."

Jaune made a face, "Are you ever not going to call me that?"

Yang smirked, "Well, give me something more memorable to call you by." She picked up Jaune's shield, "Let's get back to it, yeah?"

Jaune nodded, "Alright." Yang turned and walked across the ring.

She cocked her gauntlets, "Alright, now. You have to dodge my gunfire or block it. You win when you touch me or land a hit." Jaune opened his mouth but Yang continued, "I'll use ice-Dust rounds so there won't be a lot of pain." There was a pause, "Might get blue balls though."

Jaune rolled his shoulders, "Funny."

Yang smirked, "Ready?"

Jaune sighed, shaking his head, "No. But let's do it anyway."

Yang reared her arms back and opened fire. Jaune leapt to the side, rolling out of the gunfire as it landed. He skidded to a stop before charging at Yang, knocking one shot to the side as he did so. He dodged the gunfire, slowly closing in on Yang. He lunged at her, shield in front of him. Yang fired once again, rounds from both of her gauntlets landed against Jaune's shield.

Jaune fell to the ground, groaning, "Ow…" He slowly got up, " _Lunging wasn't the best choice_ …" He shook his head, " _Wait… All I have to do is land a hit_ …" He blinked, "Oh…"

Yang raised a brow, "You okay there?"

Jaune quickly ran over to the other side of the ring. "Again. Come on." He bounced on the balls of his feet.

Yang nodded to him, "Ready?"

Jaune readied his shield, "Yep."

Yang opened fire once again. Jaune dodged the shots, knocking some to the side. He slowly closed in on Yang. He dashed side-to-side, dodging the shots. He knocked one last shot to the side before lunging at Yang once again. This time, however, Jaune let go of his shield. Yang was focused on the shield and repeated what she did before. The shield was sent flying to the side as Jaune slid behind Yang.

He tapped her shoulder and as she turned to look, he extended his finger into her cheek. "Boop."

Yang smiled before pushing Jaune's hand away, "Well done."

Jaune smiled, "Thanks."

Yang put her hands on her hips, "Can you keep going?"

Jaune nodded, "Yeah. What now?"

Yang tapped her chin, "Well, let's keep on focusing on your mobility. But I want you to look up sword fighting after we're done. Ignore ones that go with your shield. Just focus on swords."

Jaune simply nodded, "Alright."

 **XXX**

Yang smirked at Jaune. They had moved on from mobility to weight lifting. He was doing moderately well at benching one-hundred-and-twenty pounds. He had ditched his hoodie and was only in his white shirt, sweating heavily.

" _P-Money's right. Jaune is a fast learner. With me and Pyrrha, he could be a pretty good fighter_ …" She paced in front of him. " _It took me forever to grasp stuff for a time. I wonder how he did it_ …" She blinked, " _Do I even know anything about Jaune_?" She shook her head as she refocused, "So, Jaune, how you feeling?"

"Just gold…"

"'Just gold'?"

"I'm blond, you're blond…"

"Ha! I get it, nice one Vomit-boy."

He paused for a moment, "Think that was good? Then I got a joke for you."

"Tell it while you bench."

"It's one of the jokes I used to tell a lot when I was a kid." He coughed, "Alright, there are three guys and they have a pile of bricks. So, they want to figure who can throw one up the highest, but they can't tell from the ground. So, they use the muddy ground they stand on, whichever one sinks the deepest went up the highest. First guy goes, it goes up and sinks one-foot deep. Second guy goes, it goes up and sinks three-feet deep. Last guy goes, he throws it up but it doesn't come down…" Silence. "So, the other joke I like to tell-"

"Wait, what about the brick?"

"It's an anti-joke, Yang."

"Oh…"

"So, the other joke I like to tell, a woman, who wants to travel to see her parents, wants to bring her parrot along because her parents love parrots. But, she can only find tickets for the no smoking and no parrot flight. So, she smuggles the parrot onto the plane. She makes it until cruising altitude. Then the pilot, with a big cigar in his mouth, walks from the cockpit and starts greeting people. He then made his way to the lady and they exchange a few words. One thing led to another and the pilot finds out about the parrot. He snatches it from her and scolds her for having it on the plane. In response, she snatches the cigar from his mouth and scolds him all the same. He then opened the window and tossed the parrot out. In response, the lady tossed the cigar out. The pilot huffed and when back to the cockpit. And as he was flying, he heard a tapping on the window. He looked and there was the bird! And guess what it had in its mouth?"

Yang raised a brow, "The cigar?"

He kept a straight face, "No, the brick." There was silence.

Click.

Yang laughed, "Well played there, Vomit-boy." She turned, "Got anymore?"

Jaune hummed before smirking, "Well…"

The exercising routine soon dissolved into the pair exchanging horrible jokes and puns well into the night.

Yang laughed, " _Vomit-boy's got a sense of humor_!" Jaune had gotten her to laugh so much to the point where her stomach hurt.

Jaune grinned, "Okay… How about this one? A little boy gets on the public bus and sits right behind the bus driver. The boy keeps repeatedly saying, ' _If my mom was a cow and my dad was a bull, I'd be a little calf. If my mom was a hen and my dad was a chicken, I'd be a little chick. If my mom was a deer and my dad was a buck, I'd be a little deer. If my mom was a duck and my dad was a goose, I'd be a little duckling_.' The annoyed bus driver stops the bus and turns to the boy saying, ' _What if your mom was a drunk and your dad was a bum_?' The boy responds, ' _Then I'd be a bus driver_ '."

Yang shook her head, laughing, "Oh, man! Why haven't you been cracking jokes all this time?!"

He shrugged, "Too busy making up pick-up lines I guess." He shook his head, grinning brightly, "Oh! How about this-"

The voice of a familiar redhead interrupted him, "Jaune?" She had her hands on her hips, a slight smile on her face.

Jaune stood, "Pyrrha? Right, we need to try now."

Yang stood, giving a two-finger salute to the Spartan, "Sorry, I kept him from you."

Pyrrha smiled politely, "No problem. Go get ready Jaune."

Jaune nodded, "Right." He walked off to do so.

Yang made a face but quickly hid it, " _Sheesh, P-Money… Doting mother, much_?"

Jaune waved, "Well, thanks, Yang."

She shrugged, "No problem. Maybe tomorrow, I'll ask Ren or Blake to help out."

He nodded, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! This is a short story that won't probably be that long... Maybe, depends on** **reception** **I suppose. Man, I write a lot of Jaune stories... Well, he is the easiest to write with... Anyway,** **criticize** **away and leave any words of** **wisdom** **in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. 01-02: Beginning of an Arc

Jaune rolled away as Yang's fist met the ground, where he stood, cracking it. He, once again, ditched his armor. With the suggestion of Yang, Jaune began to try multiple techniques regarding his fighting. Today, he held his sword by the mid-blade while holding his shield up properly. He kept his knees bent and his body lowered.

Yang straightened, "That's a pretty good defensive stance."

Jaune shrugged, "Working so far."

She pounded her knuckles together, "Then let's push the boundaries a bit."

He went wide-eyed, "Oh, gosh!"

Yang lunged at Jaune, rearing her arm back once again. Jaune reared his blade back. As Yang's fist came, he batted it to the side which opened her up to the push-kick he delivered to her abdomen. She rolled away as Jaune reentered his stance.

She stood, "Nice one!" She lunged forward once again and began to exchange blows with Jaune. Jaune either blocked, dodged, or redirected each of Yang's punches, and each offensive move he made was unpredictable, only used to put distance between the them.

He shook his head, " _I can't be defensive all the time_ …" He sighed, "Time out!"

Yang straightened, "What?"

Jaune rolled his shoulders, "Well, I think we've proven that I can go on the defensive, that's easy. I need to work on offensive stuff. It's where my problems are."

She nodded, "You're right." She looked him up and down, "You know, we should update your gear. Not the sword and shield, but everything else. Your look doesn't exactly scream huntsman or knight for that matter."

He nodded, looking himself up and down, "Yeah…"

Yang jerked her thumb in a direction, "We can head into Vale and start looking."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

She smirked, "Hey, easy there, Vomit-boy." She gestured to themselves, "You and I can use a shower and a new set of clothes. Meet me in the students' garage in an hour."

He nodded, "Alright."

Jaune left the sparring hall for his dorm after taking a shower in the locker room. He wasn't met with much. Pyrrha was off helping Professor Port with something. Nora was reading a comic book while listening to extremely loud music. And Ren was simply studying while also listening to extremely loud music.

Jaune traded his attire with a more casual one. He now wore a designed, bumblebee-colored, low-cut, short-sleeved shirt; a dark-grey cardigan with his family symbol on its back; tan-colored slacks, and checkboard-designed loafers. He stretched before leaving and making his way to the student garage.

 **XXX**

Yang left the sparring hall sometime after Jaune and entered her room. She was met with an annoyed Weiss and a nervous Ruby. The strange pair brushed past her with simple greetings before leaving for the library to study. Blake, of course, sat on her bed, reading her favorite book.

Yang looked through her clothing for something casual. " _Do I even have anything casual? Have I ever dressed casually_?" She gave up being casual and leaned towards simplicity. She now wore a black, cropped tank-top; a bumblebee-colored, off-the-shoulder sweater which had sleeves that ended at her mid-forearm; skinny jeans which had her emblem stitched into the thigh area and one of her back pockets, and brown, platform boots.

She looked herself up and down in the mirror, "Looking good, Xiao Long." She spun, "Looking good."

Blake spoke from her bed, "What're you getting dressed for?"

Yang turned to her, "I'm going into Vale with Jaune."

Blake slowly raised a brow, "Like a date?"

Yang went wide-eyed, "No! Not like a date! I would never do that to Pyrrha." She then shrugged, "I'm still just helping him out, picking out some gear for him."

Blake shrugged, "You look good enough."

Yang nodded, "Thanks." She gave a wave as she left, "See ya."

Blake turned back to her book, "Bye."

Yang made her way to the student garage, noticing Jaune who had arrived before her. "Hey, there, Vomit-boy."

Jaune tucked a hand into his pocket while giving her a two-fingered salute, "Hey, Bombshell."

Yang raised a brow, "Bombshell?"

He chuckled, "Like the song?" He began to sing it, "Bombshell Blond~… Wired up to detonate~…" He sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Never mind. I won't call you that."

She smirked, "Nah, I kinda like it." She looked him up and down, "But, uh, you clean up nice, Vomit-boy."

He chuckled weakly, "Thanks, and could you not call me that while we're in Vale? Please?"

She shook her head, "Not on your life."

He let out a weak chuckle, "Course…" Yang walked past him and he tucked his hands into his pockets, "So, you got something here?"

She chuckled as she spoke sarcastically, "No, I just like staring at other people's rides."

Jaune scratched the back of his head, walking ahead of her, "Well, I could've just taken some pictures then, cut the hour short, and could've met at the docks."

Yang raised a brow, "Are you being sarcastic?"

He scratched behind his ear, "Am I~?"

She shook her head, "Such a smart ass. Why haven't you been like this?"

"My uncle… didn't exactly like my smart mouth. Had it since I was kid… he taught me to suppress it for politeness's sake." He went silent for a moment before turning with a smile, "But, it's nice to cut loose here."

She raised a brow, " _What's up with you, Arc_ …" She then shrugged as they continued forward, "Well, my bike should be near here."

He went wide-eyed, "Bike? You want me to pedal us to Vale?!"

Yang chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Oh, shush." Jaune let out a small chuckle in response. She pointed to her bike, "There she is, the 'Bumblebee'."

Jaune nodded, "Oh, one of my older sisters had a bike like that."

She raised a brow, "One?"

He shrugged, "I have seven sisters."

Her eyes went wide, "W-What?"

He nodded, "Three older. Four younger."

She shook her head, "Really?!" She chuckled, "Wow!" She quickly raised a brow, "How do you not get women?"

He shrugged, "I've been following a way of life enforced on me when I was an impressionable kid…"

Yang simply raised a brow.

He shrugged once again, "I blame my dad."

She nodded as they walked next to her bike, "Ah, gotcha." She nodded, "Well, into Vale we go."

She handed him a helmet as he chuckled nervously, "You won't go too fast, right? I have motion sickness."

Yang smirked as she hopped on, "Don't vomit in my hair, Vomit-boy."

Jaune got on, securing his helmet, "Oh, gosh."

 **XXX**

Jaune cried out mentally, " _OH GOD_!", as Yang narrowly zoomed in between two eighteen-wheelers. She swerved around one car and took a sharp turn. " _My stomach! I'm gonna_ …" His cheeks puffed up before he swallowed his vomit. " _I will not give her more ammo! No more for Vomit-boy_!" He coughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as she zoomed around.

She finally slowed to a stop, parallel parking in front of the shop. Jaune fell off the bike onto his hands and knees, retching. "I love the ground…"

She tucked her helmet under her arm, "Oh, please, Vomit-boy, I wasn't going that fast."

Jaune went wide-eyed, "Tell that to the fifteen cars you sped past and the cop you out ran!"

Yang chuckled, "Burnie always tries to give chase…"

He shook his head, standing, "Didn't he yell 'Goddammit, Yang'?"

She nodded, "Yeah…" She nudged him, "Come on, let's shop."

He stood, "Fine."

The blond pair made their way into the shop and Yang met a familiar face, apparently. She smiled, "Hey, Coco-puff." She had aviator sunglasses and a beret on her head. She wore a tan-ish brown dress shirt which was open at the top with a raised collar and a loose black necktie; black slacks, and high-heeled boots colored brown and black. She also had butler-like gloves on her hands.

Coco smirked, "Hey there, Goldilocks." She noticed Jaune, "Who's this?"

He smiled, "Jaune—Jaune Arc."

Coco looked to Yang, raising a brow, "Who?"

He mentally cried, " _Please no_ …"

Yang nodded, "Vomit-boy."

Coco clapped her hands together, "Oh, Vomit-boy!"

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah… I'm Vomit-boy…" He lowered his head, sighing.

Yang nodded to Jaune, "Let me see what I'm working with, go grab something and put it on." He nodded and made his way into the shop.

Coco smirked, pushing up her sunglasses, "If we're taking about fashion, I may be of assistance."

Yang shrugged, "A helping hand—a criticizing one, is always nice in these situations." The pair walked off and sat outside the fitting room, waiting for Jaune.

Coco crossed her legs, "Why are you helping out Vomit-boy? You aren't dating, are you?"

Yang shook her head, "No. You know what happened to Cardin, the hair thing?"

Coco laughed, "Yeah. It's my wallpaper."

Yang tilted her head, "You know who did it?"

Coco leaned back, "I thought it was you, sent me the picture."

Yang held her hands, shaking her head, "Nope."

Coco tilted her sunglasses downward, "Vomit-boy, did it?"

Yang nodded.

Coco laughed, pushing them back into place, "Wow."

Jaune walked up, an assortment of clothing in his arms. "What are you two talking about?"

Yang leaned back, "Nothing."

Coco teetered her head, "I guess we were talking about nothing."

Jaune shrugged, entering the fitting room, "Alright."

Coco shrugged, "He seems to clean up right."

Yang nodded, "Yeah, but if he has a good fashion sense, I wonder why he hasn't upgraded till now."

Jaune spoke from the fitting room, "Ready!"

Yang stood, "Alright then."

Coco stood as well, "Let's see what Vomit-boy's got."

Jaune stepped out. He wore a designed, dark-yellow dress-shirt with an upturned collar; a black, hooded, zipped-up men's pea-coat which was lined with orange, it had gold piping, and his sleeves were pulled up to his mid-forearms; dark-brown fingerless gloves; black slacks with yellow-colored, tribal-like designs travelling down her right leg, and dark-brown boots closed with belts which had gold buckles.

Yang smirked, "Wow!"

Coco rubbed her chin, "Vomit-boy cleans up good."

Yang looked him up and down, "Where did you get clothes like these?"

Jaune shrugged, scratching the back of his head, "There's a used section in the corner over there."

Coco chuckled, "Already designed clothes with already built-in protection."

Yang patted Jaune's shoulder, "All a matter of finding the right sizes and what goes together."

Coco nodded, "Well, you picked a good-looking outfit."

Jaune shrugged, "Could use some armor. Maybe a pauldron, gauntlets, and greaves, but that's it."

Coco raised a brow, "A pauldron?"

He shrugged, "Well, I carry a shield, so I only need the one arm protection."

Yang rubbed her chin, "Well, you got an upgrade in the looks department."

He nodded, "Yeah. I actually want to talk to Ruby about getting an upgrade for Crocea Mors."

Yang raised a brow, "What kind?"

He shrugged, "I don't want to say, in case it doesn't work."

Yang nodded, "Alright."

Coco began to walk deeper into the shop, "Well, I'll see you two."

Yang gave her a two-fingered salute, "Bye, Coco."

Coco gave the same, "See ya, Goldilocks—Vomit-boy."

He gave an awkward smile, "Please call me, Jaune."

Coco shook her head, "Nope!"

Jaune sighed, "I'm never going to outlive it, am I?"

Yang shook her head, "Nope." Her stomach grumbled.

He chuckled, "Sounds like someone's hungry."

She put her hands on her hips, "Oh, shush."

He shrugged, "I know a place."

She smiled, "Well, go take those off so we can buy them, and then we'll go."

He nodded, "Alright." He reentered the fitting room.

 **XXX**

Yang and Jaune followed the directions that Jaune gave. " _Vomit-boy's a strange one. He knows Vale's hot spots like the back of his hand. He has seven sisters and has a pretty good sense of style_." She zoomed in between another pair of cars. She could feel Jaune's arms tightened around her waist. She smirked as she sped up, speeding past cars.

She finally sped to a stop in front of a restaurant, smirking at the name, "The Cod-father."

Jaune spoke in between gags, "Thought you might like it…"

Yang looked at him as he stood, "How do you know these places?"

He shrugged, "Saw an ad in a comic book."

She made a face, "Really?"

He crossed his arms, "I checked it out. Good reviews and delicious food."

She shrugged, "Hope so."

They stepped in, got a table, and ordered the Black Cod dish. And then came the jokes…

Jaune tapped his chin, "I feel this conversation may fall fin…"

Yang smirked, "In fact, it may be a load of scallops."

He shrugged, "Let's stop carping on about fish."

She tapped her chin, "Hmm, nah. Just for the halibut."

He scratched the back of his head, "I wonder if this conversation will flounder out of control."

She shrugged, "Hmm, our puns will all be bass-ically the same."

He gasped in a dramatic manner, "Hold your tongue, you Bass-tard!"

She pointed her finger at him, also in a dramatic manner, "Hey, you can't say that!"

He nodded, "Sorry… Bass-special."

Snicker…

The blond pair bursted into laughter, gaining stares from several patrons and a few waiters—waitresses. Their food was put before them and they ate, continuing another string of horrible puns.

The pair returned to Beacon at sunset, and since Pyrrha had plans, Jaune didn't have to train that night. Jaune knocked on team RWBY's door, with Crocea Mors at his belt.

Yang open the door, smirking, "Hey, Vomit-boy."

Jaune sighed, "For Oum's sake, that name will never die out."

Yang shook her head, maintaining her smirk, "Nope."

He shrugged, "I want to talk to Ruby about that upgrade."

There was a burst of petals as Ruby came into view, an excited look in her eyes, "For what?!"

He answered, "Crocea Mors."

Ruby grinned, "Yes!" She quickly grabbed his wrist.

Jaune went wide-eyed, "Oh, gosh!"

 **XXX**

Jaune was practically flying as Ruby strung him along like a kite. She rounded a corner and his back hit the wall. " _OW_!" This repeated and continued until they finally made their way into the forge.

Jaune crumpled to his knees and vomited into a trash can.

Ruby kneeled next to him, "S-Sorry, Jaune!" She frowned, "I'm sorry, I was so excited to work on it."

He slowly stood, "I-It's fine…"

She clapped her hands together, "Well, let's get to work!"

He nodded, "Well, first, we have to remake Crocea Mors."

"What? Why?"

He took Crocea Mors from his belt, "This is a family heirloom with sentimental value to my family line. I'd only upgrade this if sending it home wasn't a good option or if it wasn't option at all."

Ruby nodded, "I understand." She walked over to the nearest workbench and found a blueprint, spreading it across the previous. "Let's recreate it on blueprint first!" She and Jaune measured Crocea Mors before drawing it onto the spread-out blueprint.

Ruby looked it over, "Well, what do you want to do with it?"

Jaune smirked, "How does a riot suppressor sound?"

She giggled with excitement, "Ooh~."

He teetered his head, "How about a greatsword form?"

She rubbed her palms together, "Heh-heh…" She then clapped her hands together, "Let's get to work!"

The pair began their work on Crocea Mors Mk. Two, as Ruby named it and engraved on the longsword's blade. The edges of the shield were sharpened and the entire shield was upgraded with a gun mechanism. This mechanism was a mix between a FN MK 13 EGLM and a riot suppressor. Allowing it take different types of grenades and, what Jaune called, "Cylindrical Bricks". The mechanism itself was a single-shot, which didn't seem to bother Jaune. The greatsword mechanism was activated by sheathing the sword and tapping the pommel of the longsword, which caused the edges of the shield to pop out. This formed a wide blade without a point, and in the place of this point, was the barrel of the gun mechanism. And all of it was made with a lightweight, yet durable metal, which also made up Weiss's Myrtenaster. The shield was larger than the original which made it a bit harder to move about, but overall, the Mk. Two was an improvement.

Before they realized it, it was morning. Ruby yawned as she looked over everything, leaning over the workbench. "We did it~."

Jaune yawned as well, "Yeah…" Ruby had fallen asleep against the table, in a comical fashion. He smiled as he shook his head, "You remind me of my sister, Ruby…" Jaune hitched Crocea Mors Mk. Two to his belt before lifting Ruby in a bridal carry. "Her name is Rouge. She's a big weapon nut, too. You'd probably get along…" He chuckled to himself as they left the forge, "Although, I'm sure you two would get into an argument about whether a gun is better than a sword."

Jaune carried Ruby from the forge and to her dorm. He "knocked" on the door with his foot. Luckily, Yang answered, "Monty! You two went at it all night, huh?"

Jaune made a face for a moment before shaking his head, "Yeah… She's knocked out now." Yang let Jaune in and he put Ruby in bed after some difficulty.

He gave a wave, "Well, see you tomorrow."

She raised a brow, "You know what? No training tomorrow, get some rest."

He smiled, "Thanks."

She nodded, "Yeah. But you got to show off the new and improved Crocea Mors at lunch."

He gasped, "I left the original Crocea Mors at the forge!"

She smiled, "Shush!" She opened the door for him, "Go get it."

He gave her a two-fingered salute before sprinting to the forge.

 **XXX**

Yang watched Jaune leave the room before shutting it. " _Vomit-boy is an enigma to me_ …" She walked over to her bed, " _He's improved a lot these past three days… But what stopped him before? It can't be P-money… She's a four-time champion! Surely she's a good teacher_ …" She laid down, shutting her eyes, " _I'll just ask if I can't sit in one of their little training sessions to see_ …"

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! So, we have Jaune upgrading look and weapon wise. And in the next chapter, you will see why Jaune improves faster under Yang than Pyrrha which is a simple one that makes sense to me at least. About Crocea Mors Mk. 2, I gave him the grenade launcher to add more flavor to his fighting and because** **almost everyone else in this show has some form of ranged weaponry. (Personally, I count eighteen out of seventy-two characters don't have ranged weaponry.) So, I gave him one. [EDIT: About his look, it's more of a sign of progress. It's not necessarily permanent and he'll probably get another outfit down the line that's more similar to his Volume 4 look. :EDIT] And so, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. 01-03: Forward and Onward

Jaune yawned as he sat up. " _What time is it_ …" His eyes widened, " _WHAT TIME IS I_!?" He quickly grabbed his scroll and checked the time. He sighed in relief, " _I got some time before detention…_ _I wonder who Ozpin will send me to today… I hope I don't have to help Port again… He seems nice, but he talks about himself a lot_ …" He shook his head before getting up. He noticed the box in the center of the room, "Huh?"

Ren turned from his desk, "It came from 'Sword in the Stone'. Did you order something?"

Nora popped into view, "Was it pancakes?"

Jaune shook his head, "No-"

Nora zoomed in, an inch from his face, "SLOTHS?!"

Jaune shook his head, "No, I ordered some new armor."

Pyrrha raised her head from her weapon, as she was doing maintenance on her weapons on her bed. "Really?"

Nora spun in her desk's chair, clapping her hands together, " _Ooh_ ~! Put it on. Let's see it!"

Ren simply turned in his chair, towards Jaune.

Jaune stood, grabbing his new outfit and the box before walking into the bathroom, "Alright."

Nora rubbed her chin, "A new outfit. A new weapon. A new Jaune?"

Ren nodded, "It would seem so."

Nora turned, "How's his fighting, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha smiled politely, "Nothing has changed much, at least from the last time we trained."

Nora rubbed her chin once again, "Hmm… I wonder if there'll be a power shift in team JNPR?" She gasped, "What if Jaune becomes the strongest?!"

Ren shrugged, "I'll get the defibrillator."

Nora punched Ren's shoulder, " _Aw_ ~, thanks, Ren."

"How do I look?" Jaune stepped out with the armor in place over his new outfit. He now had white armor with a grey trim: gauntlets, greaves, and a pauldron on his left shoulder.

Nora sped around Jaune, looking him up and down, " _Ooh_ ~."

Ren nodded, "It does look nice."

Pyrrha nodded as well, "Agreed."

Jaune looked himself up and down, "Well, I think I'll need to change somethings here and there, but then, it'll feel perfect."

Ren chimed in, "So, when are you going to send Crocea Mors back home?"

Jaune hitched Crocea Mors Mk. 2 to his belt, "Did that last night." He checked his scroll, "I think I'll head to the library before I have to head to detention."

Ren nodded, "See you."

Nora waved, "Bye-bye, team leader!"

Pyrrha did the same, "Have fun."

Jaune left his dorm room and went to the library. He sat down with a comic book, but he wasn't reading. " _Several people were staring at me earlier… Is it the outfit_?" He scratched the back of his head. " _I hope I haven't been a burden on anyone… Yang… Ruby… Pyrrha… I need to find a way to thank them_ …" He teetered his head, " _I could bake Ruby some sweets… I could buy some Mistrial-branded chocolate for Pyrrha… Yang… What could I get Yang? I would get her some form of hair product, but it doesn't seem as appropriate now_ …" He chuckled quietly at the idea. " _Seems like a good joke, but that'd probably result in the permanent damnation of our friendship, I'm sure_." He checked his scroll, " _Time for detention_ …"

Jaune then headed to Ozpin's office. He stepped into the elevator as per usual. "I wonder what I'll end up doing today…" The elevator dinged before he was allowed in.

He walked into see a smiling Ozpin, "Mr. Arc."

Jaune bowed, "H-Hello, Headmaster."

Ozpin nodded, "Today, I will have you help me with some paper work." A chair and a desk came up from the floor by a button prompt on his desk. Jaune took his seat and went to work.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "I've seen that you've improved quite a bit, Mr. Arc."

Jaune smiled politely, "Thank you, Headmaster."

Ozpin grinned, "I knew accepting you into my school was a good decision." He shook his head, "What wasted potential otherwise." He shook his head, "It was difficult letting you into my school though…"

Jaune raised a brow, "Really?"

Ozpin gave a grin as he put down his mug, "Yes. Your fake transcripts were barely good enough to make it past Glynda."

Jaune nodded, "Oh…"

" _Wait… What_?"

Jaune stumbled out of his chair, hitting the floor, "Y-You knew?!"

Ozpin raised a brow, "Mr. Arc, this is one of the most prestigious schools in all of Remnant. Do you really think we wouldn't preform any background checks? Test the signatures? Ask around?"

Jaune blinked, "Uh…"

Ozpin teetered his head, "While your entrance into this school wasn't honest, I'd say as Headmaster that you've earned your place."

Jaune slowly stood, "B-But… why accept me?"

Ozpin began to pour another mug with coffee, "I will answer that in due time… but first, what's your favorite fairy tale?" He pushed the newly-poured coffee mug towards Jaune.

Jaune sat back down, picking up his mug, "Uh… the 'Enchanted Canary'."

Ozpin nodded, "Good choice… I enjoy the 'Story of the Seasons'."

Jaune took a sip, "That's the one with the wizard and the four girls, right?"

Ozpin smiled politely, "Yes, it is."

Jaune nodded, "I like that one, too…" He took a sip, "What does that have to do anything?"

Ozpin shrugged, "Absolutely nothing. I hoped that the simple conversation would relax you."

Jaune slowly nodded, "Right…"

Ozpin sighed, "So, I suppose, I'll skip to my explanation." He took a sip, "I once knew an Arc. I fought with him actually. While I don't know his direct relation to you, he spoke of you fondly."

Jaune took a sip, "What's his name?"

Ozpin nodded, "Victorian Arc."

Jaune's eyes went wide, "UNCLE VIC!?"

Ozpin took a sip, "Yes, he complained about your smart mouth every now and again."

Jaune huffed, "Yeah? No kidding."

Ozpin nodded, "He was a very disciplined man and spoke of your potential…"

Jaune slowly calmed, "Yeah?"

Ozpin took a sip, somberly speaking, "He died recently, remember?"

Jaune lowered his head, nodding, "Yes."

Ozpin sighed, "I was with him when he passed. His last words were for you, Mr. Arc."

Jaune blinked, "What?"

"He cared of you deeply, Mr. Arc."

Jaune nodded slowly, "I-I see…"

Ozpin took a sip, "Well, I believe our session is over."

Jaune slowly stood, walking to the elevator, "Right…"

Ozpin nodded to Jaune, "Goodbye, Mr. Arc."

Jaune stepped into the elevator, "Goodbye, Headmaster…", and the doors slid shut.

 **XXX**

Yang walked up to Pyrrha, "Hey, there, P-Money." They were in the hallway right outside their respected dorm rooms.

Pyrrha smiled politely, "Hello, Yang."

Yang fiddled with her bangs, "I was wondering if I could sit in on one of your training sessions with Jaune."

Pyrrha's smile faltered for a moment before rebounding, "Uh… Sure."

Yang gave her a two-fingered salute, "Thanks, P-Money." She walked away, thinking to herself, " _Sorry about this… My curiosity is overwhelming my conscious… I want to know what makes Vomit-boy work and tick_ …"

Yang waited till the sun began to set. She then made her way to the rooftop, where she found Jaune. He sat before the edge, dangling his legs over it. Yang walked up to him, "You're early."

Jaune looked over his shoulder, "Yang? What are you doing here?"

She sat next to him, "I wanted to sit in on one of your sessions with P-Money."

He nodded, "Right…"

Yang gave a concerned look, "Is something up?"

Jaune rubbed his face, "I just found out that not only did Ozpin know my uncle, but my uncle gave a damn about me…"

She raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

He lowered his head, "Before I came here, when I told my parents that I was accepted into Beacon, guess what they said?"

She knew what was coming, " _Oh no_ …" She smiled nervously, "'Congratulations'?"

He huffed, "I wish…" He shook his head with an angry smile, "They told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home… How depressing is that?" He threw his arms into the air, "And turns out that my uncle, the man who'd smack me for being sarcastic or a general smart ass, believed in me more than my parents have…" He shook his head, huffing, "He told Ozpin I had potential… and my parents were so confident that I'd fail that they didn't even bother to say goodbye." He lowered his head, "I mean… shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't my actual family give more of damn about me than my extended? Hell, my family didn't really support me either, now that I think about it. Only my younger sisters did…"

" _How do I respond to that? How do I help_?" Yang sighed, "I won't pretend that I completely understand. I won't lie and say I've been through what you've been through. But I'll tell it as I see it…" She smiled at him, "Jaune, you are a goofball, a fast-learner, a grand comedian, and a true huntsman-in-training."

There was silence as Jaune slowly took in what she said. He then smile at the word before he chuckled, "You gonna start breaking out into song and dance now or…?"

She punched his shoulder, "Oh, shush."

He rubbed his shoulder, "Thanks for believing in me, Bombshell."

She shrugged, "No problem, Jaune."

Cough…

The golden pair turned to see Pyrrha. Pyrrha gave a polite smile, although Yang knew something was behind it. Yang stood, "Time for that training session."

Jaune nodded, "Right."

Pyrrha readied her weapon, "Let's get into our usual practice."

"Right."

Pyrrha directed, "Shield up. Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward. Ready?" Jaune did so and nodded, "Go." He swung. "Again." He swung again, "Again." He swung once again. Pyrrha nodded, "Okay, we'll move on and into the next stance."

Yang crossed her legs, watching on, " _This is beginner level stuff… Everyone has their own set of skills—their own styles_ …" She watched as the partners moved into another stance. " _This is just simple stuff—general stuff… If her directions are this tight, she doesn't give him room to grow on his own… He hasn't gotten a chance to adapt and to develop his own style... She's enforcing simple techniques and I'm telling him to experiment with different styles_ …" She rubbed her chin, "Hey, P-Money?"

Pyrrha turned, "Yes, Yang?"

She shrugged, "Why don't you and Jaune do a little sparring? See how far Jaune's gotten."

Pyrrha looked to Jaune, who shrugged, "Just blades?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Yes, let's."

Jaune readied his longsword as Pyrrha readied her blade. Jaune came forward with a predictable overhead strike. Pyrrha used her blade to direct the blade to the ground. As his blade neared the ground, he turned it and used the flat of his blade to trip Pyrrha. She was surprised by the attack but quickly recovered. She then lunged forward, slashing at Jaune. Jaune put the flat of his blade into his other hand, and used the other flat of his blade to block or brush off each of her strikes. He spun his blade, knocking hers to the side, before dashing forward with a stab. Pyrrha barely dodged it before covering and lunging at Jaune with an overhead strike. Jaune blocked the attack with the flat of his blade once again. He reached under his blade and grabbed Pyrrha's weapon. He pushed her back before yanking her forward into a knee, which knocked the air out of her.

She coughed as she fell to her knees.

Jaune kneeled beside her, "Pyrrha! I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking!"

Pyrrha slowly stood, "I-It's fine, Jaune… Well done."

Yang clapped, "I'll say!" She chuckled, "Jaune, you landed a hit on the 'Invincible Girl'!"

Pyrrha nodded, "Yes, you did."

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "Thanks."

Yang shrugged, "Well, we should head in."

Pyrrha nodded, "Let's." With that, the trio left the rooftop and walked into their room.

The trio went their separate ways into their respected dorms. Yang hopped onto her bed. Her teammates were also within the room. Blake was reading a book. Ruby was reading a comic book. And Weiss was studying on her desk.

Ruby spoke from her bed, flipping through a comic book, "Hey, Yang?"

Yang turned, "Yeah, Ruby?"

She raised a brow, "Are you and Jaune dating?"

Yang gave her sister an incredulous look, "What? No, what makes you think so?"

Ruby scratched her forehead, "I mean, didn't you two go out on a date recently?"

Yang shook her head, "No, we didn't."

Ruby tilted her head, "What did you two do then?"

Yang shrugged, "We went shopping, had lunch, and then came back."

Silence…

Blake flipped through another page of her book, "That sounds like a date, Yang."

She stumbled with her words, "W-Well, it wasn't."

 **XXX**

Jaune sat up, awake. It was the middle of the night and his teammates were fast asleep. He removed his onesie, and put on some jean shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. After putting on his shoes, he tucked his hands into his pockets before strolling out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

He strolled from the hall and made his way out of the dorm. He looked upward at the night sky and sighed. He took out his scroll from his pocket, sighing, "I'm gonna regret this…" He went through his contacts and called his dad, Thaddeus Arc.

It rung a few times before his dad answered, "Jaune?"

Jaune paced back and forth, "Hey, dad."

"It's good to hear from you. We're all are worried sick."

" _I can never tell when you lie to me_ …" Jaune scratched the back of his head, "Did you get Crocea Mors?"

"Yes. Why did you send that?"

Jaune shrugged, "I got a new version, so I decided to send it to you guys."

"Jaune?"

Jaune tilted his head, "Yeah?"

"Will you be coming home for the holidays?"

Jaune made a face, before scratching the back of his head, "Maybe, we'll have to see. A lot of things could happen between here and then."

"Course… course…"

Jaune took a breath, "Bye, d-"

"Jaune—Son, you know that I love you, right?"

Jaune smiled, "Yeah, dad. Love you too."

"Good night."

"Good night." Jaune ended the call. He tossed his scroll into the air and caught it. " _I don't know whether that was true… but that was all I needed to hear_ …"

Jaune walked back to his dorm room, went back to sleep, and woke up for class, and the day passed without much happening. And after detention, he met with Yang in the sparring hall.

And Jaune was surprised when he saw Yang in gym wear, "What's up?" She wore a yellow, sleeveless shirt with a black tank-top underneath it; black short-shorts, and bumblebee-colored athletic shoes.

Yang shrugged, "Well, we shouldn't spar every single time. Let's just exercise today."

Jaune nodded, "Alright, let me get changed." He left for the locker room and changed into a black, low-cut, short-sleeved shirt, yellow-colored gym shorts, and bumblebee-colored athletic shoes.

The blond pair met up and went to the bench. Yang went first, adding one-hundred pounds onto both sides. She then began to go through her reps. Jaune paced, " _Two-hundred pounds? I honestly expected more… What am I thinking? I can barely lift a hundred let alone two-hundred_ …" Jaune's eyes began to drift to Yang. He never really took in her appearance. At first glance, she was beautiful, but upon observation she was gorgeous. Slender shoulders, an ample chest, an hourglass figure, plump thighs… " _STOP THINKING_!" Jaune panicked. He quickly moved around, forgetting where was at the moment before stepping onto a left-behind dumbbell. He slipped and fell, "O-Ow..."

Yang looked to Jaune, "Are you okay?"

Jaune chuckled nervously, "Y-Yeah..."

Yang put the dumbbell back into place, sitting up, "Your turn." He was silent for a moment. She raised a brow, flashing her usual smile, "You okay there?"

Jaune was quick to answer, "Y-Yep!" He chuckled nervously, "My turn! Let's go…" The blond pair continued their usual exercise routine. Jaune slowly but surely shook his previous thoughts away.

 **XXX**

Pyrrha and Weiss were walking down the hallway. They were chatting away but stopped once they heard Yang's voice coming from team JNPR's room.

Yang spoke, "Jaune, you're amazing!"

Jaune then spoke, "Thanks. Let's try another move."

Yang laughed, "Whoa! That's so big! I don't think I can-"

Jaune interrupted her, "Yeah, well, be careful not to hit me with anything."

Weiss bursted into the room, "YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX?!"

What she saw did not match what she thought. She saw Ren and Nora watching Jaune and Yang play the RPG named, Grimm Age. Jaune and Yang were in some form of gym wear and Ren and Nora were in their usual attires. And all four of them turned to Weiss, each one giving her a neutral look.

Jaune blinked and spoke, his tone oozing with sarcasm, "Really?!" He turned and shared a look with Yang, "Yang, you should've told me! I would've put my controller down."

Yang smirked, "We're having sex."

Jaune shrugged, "Oh, well." He put his controller onto the ground and laid down as Yang laid on top of his chest. Mentally, " _Control yourself_ …" Outwardly, "Is this the sex, you were talking about, Weiss?" Weiss's face was bright red as was Pyrrha's.

The blond pair sat up, and Yang raised a brow, "What made you think we were having sex anyway?"

Weiss stumbled, "I-I… U-Um…" She stomped, "S-Shut it!" She spun on her heel and entered her dorm room, slamming the door behind her.

Yang chuckled, shaking her head, "I should go calm her down before she yells at Ruby or dies of embarrassment."

Jaune gave her a two-fingered salute, "Luck to ya." With that, Yang left team JNPR's room and into hers.

Pyrrha entered her room, closing the door behind her, "Uh… Why were you two here, anyway?"

Jaune shrugged, "Yang said she didn't want to go overboard in sparring so we just did some exercising." He chuckled to himself, a light blush on his cheeks. He saved their characters and closed the game. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Pyrrha smiled politely, "Have fun…" Jaune then left and entered the bathroom with a new set of clothing.

There was silence before Nora smiled at Pyrrha, "Top or bottom?"

Pyrrha blushed as she covered her face with a pillow.

Ren sighed, "Nora, behave."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! Man, this chapter jumped around a lot. Honestly, I didn't know how else to write it, or more like, I didn't know what to put in here that didn't need time/scene changes. Now, I won't make a big plot deal about Jaune's uncle. He's just a fellow huntsman not one of Ozpin's pawns. He has nothing to do with Salem. The relics? Who knows, maybe if this story stays active long enough to where we know what a relic is, I may** **integrate** **it. Now, I want to do a small time jump so that we can have our Cardin V. Jaune fight. Other than a few jokes and slight advancements in Jaune and Yang's relationship, there won't be much added to the story between here and the fight. I'll move to the fight and continue onward. Team RWBY and JNPR will be going on missions and this story will be ignoring the canon timeline and possibly the plot. We'll see. And so, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom with a review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. 01-04: Alpha Dog, Jaune

Jaune dropped down from the pull-up bar, "There, Yang…" He panted, "Happy?" It's been a week since the shaving of Cardin's head. Jaune was currently in the gym area of the sparring hall with Yang. For the past week, Yang's thrown the brick at him when it comes to exercising, even some form of gymnastics… The type he hated most were the rings which hung from the ceiling.

He currently wore a white, form-fitting, sleeveless muscle shirt which also bore his family symbol on its back; black gym shorts which was trimmed with blue, and bumblebee-colored athletic shoes.

Yang walked up, tossing Jaune a towel, "Nope." She wore a yellow-orange-colored tank-top which bore her emblem on her chest, black boy shorts, and bumblebee-colored athletic shoes.

Jaune sighed, catching it, "Course not." He put the towel on his head.

Yang nodded to a group of girls in the distance, "I think you got a fan-base, Jaune."

He turned, "Hmm?" He stood next to her, "Weird. I wonder when that started?"

She shrugged, "I think it started when you started using those rings." She smirked, "Speaking of which…"

He went wide-eyed, "NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

She pulled Jaune into a headlock, ignorant of the fact that she was pushing his head against her chest, "I can and I will!"

Mentally, " _Yes, please_ ~…" He then accidentally yelled at his own mind aloud, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME ENJOY THIS!"

She grinned, "Doesn't matter!"

He mentally sighed in relief, " _I confused my mental voice with external! Thank god, it fit the situation_ …"

Yang let go of Jaune, pushing him to the rings which hung in the air, "Up you go!"

Jaune looked over his shoulder, frowning.

She clapped her hands, flashing her usual grin, "Come on!"

He sighed before making his way underneath the rings, "Here we go again." He clapped his hands together before hopping up there, grasping the rings. He pulled himself into the air before extending his legs into a split.

She smiled, clapping her hands, "Go, Jaune!"

He smirked at the praise before extending his arms and extending his body and legs upward.

"Well, Arc. You seem to be getting along well." Cardin walked up to the pair with a smug look. He had shaved his head completely bald.

Yang scowled, "Winchester."

Jaune flipped from the rings, smirking at Cardin, "Rodeo-Clown!"

Cardin made a face, "What?"

Jaune smiled, "You know…" he ran his hand down the center of his hair making a "BZZ" noise.

Cardin scowled, "I can't wait to beat you in combat class."

Jaune leaned on his back leg, "Well, I can't wait to see you try."

Cardin smirked, "You should consider yourself lucky, Arc. I'm going to grace you with my semblance during our match-up tomorrow." Cardin then huffed before turning and leaving.

Jaune waited until Cardin was long gone before turning to Yang, his smug look fading into a worried one, "You know… we still haven't figured out my semblance."

Yang shrugged, "Well, no time like the present."

 **XXX**

Yang threw another metal disc and it simply bounced off Jaune's forehead. The pair had moved from the sparring hall to one of the open fields around Beacon's buildings. Jaune cried out in pain, "O-Ow!"

Yang grumbled to herself, "Fuck you, Winchester. You fucking fucker. Fucking bald ass…" She threw another disc and it hit Jaune's forehead once again.

Disc meets forehead, "YANG!"

Yang's attention refocused as she threw another disc. "What?"

Jaune caught it, "Is there a point to this?"

She calmed, shrugging, "Well, you said that the last time your semblance might've kicked in when Winchester was punching you."

He nodded, "Right." He was silent for a moment before tilting his head, "Yang?"

She raised a brow, "Yeah?"

Jaune lowered his head, sighing, "What if… I lose?"

Yang looked at him incredulously, "What?"

He shrugged, "Cardin's semblance could kick my ass. Or… he, in general, can."

She crossed her arms, "What happened to that confidence?"

He shrugged once again, "Confidence does not equate to actual combat. Prime example, team CRDL." He chuckled, "I mean seriously have you seen the vids of when they fought with Velvet? I think she literally handed them their own asses. Like… she ripped them off and gave them back out of politeness."

She rubbed her brow, "Jaune, what are you confident in? Like, no matter what people say, your head is held high about this?"

He rubbed his chin, "Hmm… Dancing."

She chuckled, "Dancing? You've been a clumsy knight since the beginning of the school year."

He crossed his arms, scowling. He took out his scroll and began playing a song, setting it on the ground. "Come here. Give me your hand, now."

She looked at his hand for a moment before giving him hers, "Okay…"

Jaune pulled Yang into a dance. He took her hands and began to guide her. While Yang stumbled through his guidance, Jaune moved expertly. His feet did not fumble and he ignored the many times Yang stepped on his toes. Soon, Yang could follow along with Jaune. The pair began to dance properly and enjoy themselves while doing so. They began to laugh as Jaune spun her. Jaune then lifted her right thigh with his hand as he proceeded to lead her into a dip. Their faces were millimeters away from each other. This brought a blush to Yang's cheeks, but Jaune was oblivious to the matter.

Yang laughed as Jaune brought her back, releasing her thigh, "Okay-okay. You're a good dancer—I believe you!"

Jaune pulled her in close with a smirk on his lips, "Damn. Fucking. Right I am." He then released her with a smug look on his face, turning off his scroll and tucking it away.

Her heart raced from the dance, and something in her chest fluttered. " _Am I having a heart attack? Must be… Can't—Shouldn't be anything else…_ " She took a breath, shaking the thoughts away, "So, use that."

He raised a brow, "What?"

She smiled warmly, "Carry yourself with that confidence, not just on the dance floor but everywhere with everything."

He scratched the back of his head, chuckling weakly, "Don't make it sound so easy."

She stepped forward, "Jaune, I understand why you may not believe in yourself… but I believe in you." She nodded, "I know you can do this. Carry yourself proudly, like you should. You earned it."

Jaune smiled, "Thanks, Yang… for everything." He raised his fist.

The golden duo fist-bumped as Yang chuckled, "Yeah? Pay me back by kicking Winchester's ass."

He nodded, "Aye-aye."

 **XXX**

The next day came and Jaune waited for combat class. Once it began, students filed in as per usual, but as Cardin took his seat, he glared at the back of Jaune's head. Professor Goodwitch stood before them all, "Allow me a moment to count up attendance."

Yang nudged Jaune's shoulder, "Ready, Jaune?"

He took a breath, "As ever, Bombshell."

Glynda finished her round up, "Okay, students. Any volunteers for the first fight?" Jaune and Cardin raised their hands. "Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester…" She knew why the two would battle so she sighed, "Please head into the locker room and prepare for the duel."

Jaune and Cardin did so. Cardin dressed in his usual combat attire with his normal weapon. Jaune dressed in his new combat attire with Crocea Mors Mk. Two.

Cardin scowled, "Don't start thinking that upgrade will do you any good, Arc."

Jaune leaned forward, using his sheathed weapon as a stand, "Don't think shaving your head will make people forget what you used to look like~… Rodeo-Clown."

Cardin growled.

Glynda chimed in, "Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, are you ready?'

Cardin smirked, "Yeah." He twirled his mace.

Jaune gave a two-fingered salute, "Yes, Professor." He straightened, unsheathing his blade and turning his sheath into his shield, loading a grenade into place.

Glynda began to count down, "3… 2…" Cardin's eyes began to glow and Jaune's eyes narrowed in response. "1. Begin!"

Cardin's eyes glowed brightly before he turned completely invisible.

Jaune blinked, "What the hell?" He was then sent flying back as something hit his face. He rolled into a crouch. He looked around.

Cardin laughed, "How's that feel-" Jaune quickly raised his shield, leveling the barrel of the grenade launcher and firing. It landed on something and exploded. Cardin yelled as skidded across the floor.

Jaune blinked, " _Invisibility doesn't work when he talks! Keep him talking_ …" He stood, walking forward, "Rodeo-Clown! Look at you! Hiding from me-" he chuckled, "me of all people! Talk about a fall."

"Shut it, Arc!"

Jaune raised his shield and something skidded across it, causing sparks. He knocked whatever that was to the side before he sheathed his blade, hitting the pommel. His weapon shifted into its greatsword-mode. He reared it back and swung, it connected to something.

Jaune gritted his teeth, " _Shit… I shouldn't have knocked him away_ …" He began to walk around once again, "Come on, Rodeo-Clown. You're not a huntsman! You're a two-bit thug who likes to pick on the defenseless or those who don't want to fight back! Your semblance—your soul shows it!" He smirked, "Prove me wrong, quit your semblance. Or prove me right, keep using it." He shrugged, "Either way, I win."

Silence…

Jaune was smacked once again, sent flying. He rolled back onto his feet, noting his dropped weapon, " _He caught wise_ …" He eyed his weapon, " _I won't give you the satisfaction_ …" He walked forward, head held high. He was wacked once again, flying away. He landed in a crouch. " _Again_ …" He repeated his actions and was smacked away once again. He flipped back onto his feet, " _I got you this time, Winchester_ …"

He stood, walking forward. Jaune raised his arms, stopping the strike. He grabbed a hold of it and yanked it towards him. He reached his hand out and wrapped his fingers around, what felt like, a neck. He pulled the mace away and threw it. The mace became visible as it rolled across the floor. Jaune decked the invisible Cardin before grasping Cardin's ears and headbutting him. He let the invisible Cardin go and walked towards Crocea Mors Mk. Two, picking it up.

Jaune unsheathed his blade, turning the greatsword back into a sword and a sheath, " _I've lost him now… I need to make him visible… Maybe_ …" He could hear Cardin pick up his mace. He hitched his sheath to his belt before looking at his blade. He shifted his aura away from his left hand, it was left unprotected. He then ran his blade across his left palm and it bled. He spun, whipping his hand about. Blood flew and hit something, creating a bird-shaped symbol in the air.

Jaune ignored the calls of his name as he smirked, mockingly waggling his finger, "Hi there." He shifted his weapon back into its greatsword-mode. He started with an overhead strike. It was blocked and Jaune shot his fist forward, landing against Cardin's abdomen. He then grasped Cardin's mace before flipping Cardin over his shoulder.

Jaune quickly landed, knee-first, onto Cardin's torso. He used Cardin's mace to smack Cardin across the face, hopefully at least. He tossed the mace away and twirled his weapon. He raised it into air and slammed the pommel onto Cardin's head. He raised it once again-

"The duel is done, Mr. Arc!"

Jaune rolled off Cardin, "It's over, Rodeo-Clown." He stood, switching off Crocea Mors Mk. Two back into its sheathed-blade form. He then hitched it onto his belt. He looked up to the screen, which showed the opponents' aura levels. Cardin's was in the red as Jaune's was in the yellow.

Cardin finally became visible, sitting up. "Don't think this changes anything, Arc!"

Jaune looked to the Professor, "Know when to quit, Winchester."

Glynda nodded to Jaune, "Mr. Arc, you fought well given your situation although I would suggest knowing when to switch to a defensive fighting stance for your own safety. And head to the Infirmary to get that wound patched up."

Jaune scratched the back of his head, using his right hand, "Yes, ma'am." He then left the combat room for the infirmary.

Glynda then turned to Cardin, "Mr. Winchester, your semblance is useful, but don't rely on it too much. As you can tell, someone can figure out your movements even though they can't see them."

Cardin huffed as he left for the locker room, "Yeah, whatever."

Glynda sighed, "Anymore volunteers?"

 **XXX**

Teams RWBY and NPR sat in the front row, watching Jaune make his way out of the combat room. Yang stood, "I'll go keep an eye on the idiot."

Ruby nodded as Yang began to leave, "Okay."

Glynda spoke, "If no one will volunteer I'll just pick someone."

Pyrrha opened her mouth, speaking to Yang, "W-"

Glynda spoke, "Ms. Nikos, would you like to battle?"

Pyrrha turned, "Uh…" She noticed Yang was already gone, sighing, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Yang stomped down the hall, towards the Infirmary, "Idiot! What was he thinking?" She mimicked Jaune's voice, "Oh, I can't see him! So, I'll just slit my wrist and spray blood at him!" Mentally, " _It was his hand_ …" She scowled, "I know that!" She stopped, sighing, " _I confused my mental voice with my outward one_ …" She shook her head, "What is wrong with me?" She sighed before continuing towards the Infirmary.

She stepped in to see Jaune crudely wrapping his hand with gauze. He chuckled awkwardly, "Howdy."

Yang facepalmed, "You're an idiot."

Jaune opened his mouth before shutting it and sighing, "You're not wrong."

Yang walked over, "Give me the gauze."

He handed it to her, "Here."

She sat across from him, beginning to do work on his hand, "God, Jaune. What were you thinking?"

He shrugged, "'Oh, god. I don't know how gauze works. Please, god, don't let me have hit some major artery of sorts.'"

She glared at him, "I mean the cutting in the first place!"

He threw his right hand into the air, "It was the best option!"

She yanked on the gauze, extremely tightening it around his left hand, "Bullshit!"

Jaune screamed out of pain, "OW!"

Yang quickly fixed her mistake, "Sorry!" She looked at him, worryingly, "Are you okay?"

He made a face, changing his voice to a high, upbeat one, "'Give me the gauze'…"

She smiled, "Is that what I sound like?"

He smiled as well, shaking his head, "No, I'm exaggerating."

Her smile faded, "That was stupid of you, Jaune."

He shrugged, "Hey, it gave me the advantage over Rodeo-Clown, and helped me avenge your hair."

She chuckled, "Thanks for that."

He nodded, "Course." He looked at her hair, "You know, a good amount of your hair has grown back."

She smiled brightly, "Yeah, I know." She teetered her head, making her hair wave about, "A few more weeks, it should be back to its length."

He chuckled, "You seem giddy."

She shrugged, "I just love my hair."

Jaune reached out a lightly grasped a lock of her hair, running his fingers through it, "I can see why."

Yang let it happen, which surprised herself. " _I usually don't let anyone touch my hair… I would've knocked his hand away or something_ …" Her head leaned towards Jaune's hand, " _At least he's gentle_ …" She looked forward and Jaune simply smiled warmly.

Ba-Bum

She blinked, shaking her head.

He looked at her worryingly, "What's wrong?"

She went wide-eyed, "N-Nothing!" She quickly finished up his bandaging, "There all done."

Jaune flexed his left hand, removing his right hand from her hair, "Thanks, Yang."

Yang waved it off, "No problem."

He continued to flex his hand.

She brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "We should get back to the others."

He nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Yang sat on her bed, sighing. Her team was in their room with her. Ruby was doing maintenance on Crescent Rose. Weiss was filing her nails. Blake was reading a book. Yang laid on her bed. Her thoughts shifted as she rolled herself up in her blanket. She shoved her face into her pillow, which muffled her screaming.

Ruby raised a brow, looking up from Crescent Rose, "Yang, is something wrong?"

Yang shook her head into her pillow, " _Nope_ …"

There was silence before Ruby asked once again, "Yang?"

Yang sighed internally, " _Outward voice, Yang_ …" She lifted her head from her pillow, "No, I'm fine."

Ruby nodded, "Okay…" She was silent for a moment before asking, "Did anything happen between you and Jaune in the Infirmary?"

Yang shrugged, "Apparently, Jaune doesn't know how to work gauze."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "It may be expected."

Yang sat up, "You always got put down Jaune like that?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, Weiss. He's a team leader and he's become a pretty good fighter."

Weiss shrugged, "I suppose so..."

There was a knock on the door and Ruby said, "Come in."

Jaune came in. He wore a white shirt, jeans, and bumblebee-colored shoes. Yang was the only who noted the tightness of his shirt, defining his muscular chest. He was also covered in maple syrup. He chuckled, "So… Nora pulled a prank, last week. We punished her by taking her away her maple syrup stash…" He teetered his head, "You can see how that ended. She bought maple syrup and turned it all into a grenade of sorts…"

Weiss raised a brow, "What does that have to do with us?"

Jaune chuckled, "Funny you say that Weiss…" He pulled out a white wallet covered in syrup, "She used your wallet to buy the syrup."

Weiss took her wallet, "WHAT?!"

He shrugged, "Luckily, it was just two bottles." She opened her wallet, counting the lien within. Jaune scratched the back of his head, "Don't worry, Ren and I chipped in to pay you back."

Weiss sighed out of relief, "Thank you, Jaune." She put her hands on her hips, "But where is Nora? I would like to talk to her."

He gestured to his room, "She's talking a bath with Pyrrha to get off all the syrup." He shrugged, "Speaking of which, I'm gonna hit the locker room showers. See ya."

Weiss nodded, "Bye, Jaune."

Ruby smiled, "See ya, Jaune."

Blake flipped a page, "Bye."

Yang waved, "Bye, Jaune…" Jaune then left and Weiss closed the door.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! There's a new alpha male on campus and he's not an asshole! There's something brewing between Yang and Jaune~. Oh, what could it be? So, this is another chapter is also filled with jumps, but not a lot. I do** **appreciate all the support for this story. It's nice to write a story without some complicated plot. I think activity will begin to slow a lot. School is getting serious and so is my life around it. So, sorry for the future lack of inactivity. And so, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	5. 01-05: A Step Forward and Back

A month's past since Jaune shaved Cardin's hair and turned him into a Rodeo-Clown. The seasons have shifted from a cold autumn to the beginning of winter. Snow has begun to fall on Beacon and the streets of Vale. The golden pair have continued to train but they do more exercise routines than contact sparring. Jaune's become a very confident and strong man, and Yang's hair is nearly at its original length.

 **XXX**

The clock stroke noon and the cloudy sky rained snow upon Beacon. Yang opened her door to see Jaune, "Hey, Jaune…" She wore her usual attire but Jaune wore something new.

He wore a slightly-armored, black, form-fitting, short-sleeved hoodie which was lined with orange, trimmed with yellow, and it had the Arc-Family symbol on the right sleeve; a white, long-sleeved, muscle shirt underneath the hoodie; a pair of white, off-the-shoulder sleeves which started at his mid-biceps and ended at his wrists; black, fingerless carbon-fiber gloves; a slanted, brown belt which was lined with empty grenade holsters; a white sash was tied around his waist which flowed out to the left, ending at his knee, and jeans tucked into brown combat boots. He also had his armor in place with the addition with metal kneepads and elbow-pads.

Jaune gave her a two-fingered salute, "Hey, Bombshell."

Yang leaned against the door, "What's with the new outfit?"

He shrugged, "Well, the other one was cool, but…" He chuckled, "It wasn't me, you know?"

She looked him up and down, "Well, you look good."

He smiled, "Thanks."

She straightened, "So, what's up?"

He pulled out a small book from his back pocket, "Ren asked me to give this back to Blake for him."

She took it, "Can't do it himself?"

He shrugged, "He's being dragged into Vale by Nora. Something about a pancake eating contest."

She tilted her hair, "Oh, what'll Nora win?"

He chuckled, "Already think she'll win?"

She smirked, "Well, she's Nora, so… yeah."

He shrugged, "She didn't share that information with me."

She chuckled, "Well, hopefully, it'll be some cash prize."

Jaune smiled, "Knowing our luck? Probably not."

Yang tilted her head, "'our luck'?"

He made a gesture, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't notice the string of misfortunes that follow this little group of friends?"

She raised a brow, "'string of misfortunes'?"

He listed on his fingers, "Recently: maple syrup, your haircut. Previously: Nevermore, Death Stalker."

She waved her hand, "That doesn't say-"

Jaune leaned against the door, "Remember that one time you woke up, looked out the window, and spotted Port, half-naked and doing Yoga."

Yang shivered.

He scratched the back of his head, "Or that time when I leaned against that one door, it went ajar, and I fell in front of a half-naked Goodwitch."

She chuckled, "Hardly a misfortune."

He chuckled, "The misfortune was me being called a pervert by her and throw out of a third-story window. So far that I landed on the streets of Vale with barely enough Aura to survive."

Yang nodded, "Okay. You got a point." She fiddled with her hair, "You wanna hang out?"

Jaune nodded, "Uh… Sure. Where you wanna go?"

She shrugged, "Blake mentioned a new café being opened in Vale. We could check it out."

He shrugged, "Why not."

She smiled, "I'll meet you in the students' garage?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Yang nodded as well, "See ya."

Jaune gave her a two-fingered salute.

* * *

Jaune wore a two-toned, long-sleeved, V-neck shirt colored black and yellow; a black jacket which had a white fur collar and cuffs; black leather gloves; jeans, and black boots. He also had a white scarf around his neck. He was currently playing a game on his scroll, waiting for Yang.

Yang walked up to Jaune, "Hey, Jaune." She wore a yellow-orange, low-cut ribbed-sweater; a light-grey cardigan with yellow-colored buttons; a black, asymmetrical skirt with black belts leading into black stockings, and black, platform boots closed with belts.

Jaune purred internally, " _Nice legs_ …" He blinked, groaning internally, " _Something please stop this portion of my brain_ …" He smiled outwardly, "Hey, Bombshell."

Yang gestured for him to follow as she walked past him, "Let's ride."

Jaune nodded, following, "Aye-aye"

 **XXX**

Yang zoomed down the streets of Vale. Snow had begun to fall from the sky. It covered rooftops and Schnee-branded vehicles kept the roads clear. Yang was thinking to herself as she zoomed between two cars, feeling Jaune's arms tightened around her waist, " _Jaune's shirts seem tight… The work routine is working_ …" She mentally purred, " _He's definitely got a chiseled body now_ ~…" She hit the brakes, stopping at the red light. " _Crap… I shouldn't be thinking like this_!" The light turned green and Yang sped forward once again. " _P-Money likes Jaune… I shouldn't butt in_ …" She shook her head, " _I mean what do I even like about Jaune? He's nice… funny… a damn good dancer… a good friend… he's definitely got a chiseled body_ -" She mentally screamed, " _HOW DID I GO BACK TO THAT_?!"

She slowed to a stop in front of the café, "We're here."

Jaune got off, "Thank god."

Yang sighed mentally, "Let's head in." The pair took their seats and ordered their preferred coffees. Jaune got an expresso and Yang got an ice coffee.

Jaune drank his, "You know, I have a caffeine addiction."

She raised a brow, "Really?"

He smiled reminiscently, "Yeah…"

She tilted her head, "Why?"

He chuckled, "My grandfather used to wake me up and he'd sneak me out of the house to stargaze."

She smiled, "That sounds nice."

He nodded, "It was… We'd used to stay out till morning. Then we'd have to sneak back into the house and pretend we were sleeping the whole time. And soon, came my caffeine addiction to keep me up during the day."

She chuckled, "Maybe you shouldn't be drinking coffee."

He smiled, "Well, I, of all people, know that drinking coffee can cause a _latte_ problems."

She leaned forward, "Is coffee your daily _grind_?"

He teetered his head, "Yeah… You could say it's a _moccary_ of a diet."

She looked out the window, "You know it's a _brew_ -tiful day, today."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I don't give a _frap_."

She grinned, "Come on, _expresso_ yourself."

He leaned forward, "If you were a _ground_ coffee, you'd be an expresso because you are so _fine_."

She leaned forward as well, "Hey-hey, stay _grounded_ , ya flirt."

He shrugged, "Sorry, it's just so hard to _expresso_ my feelings. So, it just comes out that way."

She leaned forward even more, "Where have you _bean_ all my life?"

He leaned forward as well, "You and I are a perfect _blend_."

She smiled, "You're the _cream_ in my coffee."

He nodded, "And you _mocha_ me very happy."

She nodded, "Yeah, and…" She was stumped, "Dammit, you win."

He clapped his hands, "HA-HA!" The pair finished their drinks and exited the café.

Yang shook her head, "Can't believe you out-punned me."

Jaune grinned, "Student has truly beaten the master."

"WATCH OUT!"

Jaune looked up as a line of snow came down from the rooftop and onto top him. Yang was left untouched as she was underneath an awning. She bursted into laughter, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Jaune shivered, "Fucking hell!" He glared at Yang, "Don't just laugh!"

Yang extended her hand, "Here."

He grasped it before yanking her into the snow, shoveling a snowball into her face. "Vengeance!"

She grinned, "Oh~, you're on Jaune!"

The pair began to wrestle in the snow, shoving snow into each other's' faces. They laughed, ignoring the accidental touches of certain areas and simply enjoying the fun they were having. They finally stopped as the café owner told them to, and left for Beacon.

 **XXX**

Pyrrha sighed. She sat in her dorm room with Ren and Nora. Ren was doing maintenance on his weapons and Nora was hopping on her bed. Nora also wore a crown on her head reading, "Pancake Queen" and a bib around her neck stained with maple syrup.

Nora stopped hopping and sat on her bed, turning to Pyrrha, "Is something wrong?"

Pyrrha fidgeted, "Jaune and Yang are getting… awfully close."

Nora nodded, "Yeah…"

Pyrrha looked off to the side, "You don't think it's possible for Yang to-"

Ren interjected, "Yang wouldn't do that. You know that."

Pyrrha nodded, sighing, "I know…"

Nora gave Pyrrha a reassuring smile, "If Yang likes Jaune, she'll probably want to talk to you about it."

Pyrrha nodded, "Right…"

The door to their room opened and in came Jaune with a simple smile on his face, "Hey, guys."

Pyrrha perked herself up, "Hello, Jaune." She tilted her head as Jaune began to remove his damp outerwear, "What did you do today?"

Jaune smiled, "I went to a café in Vale with Yang."

Pyrrha deflated slightly, "Ah… I see-" She blinked, "Wait, café?"

Jaune looked off to the side, "Y-Yeah…" He chuckled nervously.

Pyrrha put her hands on her hips, "Jaune, did you drink coffee?"

Jaune chuckled, looking away, "Nope!"

Pyrrha tapped her foot, "Jaune."

Jaune took a breath, before marching towards the door and leaving, "OHHHHH~! There's a place I know that's tucked away; A place where you and I can stay, where we can go to laugh and play and have adventures every day~!

Pyrrha began to follow, "Jaune!"

Jaune ignored Pyrrha's protests as he left and continued down the hall, "I know it sounds hard to believe, but guys and gals it's true~. Camp Campbell is the place for me and you~!"

Pyrrha sighed as she watched Jaune speed down the hallway, singing that song of his. "As fast as Nora on maple syrup."

Nora popped her head from the doorway, "The power is shifting!"

Ren popped his head from the doorway, "I'm not giving you coffee," before slipping back into the room.

Nora pouted, "Poop…" before following suit.

Pyrrha was just about to go back into their room herself, but she got distracted as Yang exited her room.

Yang smiled nervously, "Hey, P-Money."

Pyrrha smiled politely, "Hello, Yang."

An awkward silence hung in the air between the two before Yang fully exited her room, "I'm gonna head down to the Mess Hall. See ya."

Pyrrha nodded, "Bye." Yang turned and walked down the hall while Pyrrha re-entered her room.

 **XXX**

Jaune panted before peeking his head around the corner, " _She did not give chase_ …" He straightened, looking around, " _I am in the clear_ …" He chuckled before making his way down the hall, tucking his hands into his pockets. " _It was nice, hanging out with Yang… Just me and Yang… Just me and Yang_ …" He blinked, " _It almost seems like a date know that I think about it_ …" He paused for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling, " _Nah… That can't be right… I mean, she's Yang… She could do so much better than me_ …" He smiled, " _It was nice though_ … _It's been nice_ …" He chuckled, looking off to the side, " _We'd probably never be this close if it wasn't for Cardin_ …" He looked at the ceiling, " _Do I like Yang…? I mean… I do like her but do I like her... like that_?"

Jaune was so distracted that he didn't notice Yang. They bumped into each other, tripping over and tumbling into an open door which shut as they knocked whatever kept it open away. Yang's back was against the wall and Jaune was pressed against her. Their eyes met and they could feel each other's breath.

Jaune was extremely surprised, " _How… What_ …" Something clicked his head.

Ba-Bum

Jaune's breath deepened as he leaned forward and surprisingly Yang did as well. They pushed against one another as they kissed. Jaune pulled back, he realized what he did, "Y-Yang… I'm sorry! I didn't-"

Yang's fingers dug into Jaune's shirt, "Dammit, Vomit-boy…" She pulled him forward, lifting herself onto her tippy toes, and kissed him. This kiss lasted longer than the last one. Jaune's hands drifted from the wall and cupped Yang's jawline, deepening their kiss. They only separated to breath before coming back. Their breaths became more sporadic as they pushed their bodies against each other.

Suddenly, the door swung open. The golden pair quickly separated, turning to see Dr. Peach, the brother of Professor Peach. The pair blinked as did the doctor.

He reached above the pair, moving aside a bag to reveal several cans of beer. "You're lucky I'm not Glynda." He grabbed a can of beer before glaring at the pair as he re-hid his stash, "Tell no one." He then stepped out of the closet and began to close the door before stopping, "Oh, and congratulations, I guess." He then closed the door and his footsteps began to fade away.

Jaune and Yang shared a look before backing away. Jaune turned back to her, "Y-Yang… I-" before he could finish talking Yang left the closet, shaking her head. Jaune sighed, stepping back and hitting the wall before he slid to the floor. He put his head into his hands, "F-Fuck…"

 **XXX**

Yang shook her head, speeding down the halls, _"I'm a horrible friend… I shouldn't have… Dammit_!" Unbeknownst to her, a certain doctor spotted her.

Dr. Peach hummed into his can, "Left the guy?" He shook his head, remembering a certain moment with a certain witch, "Know what that's like…" He nodded to himself, drinking the last of his beer, "Ozpin's right. These kids are walking soap operas."

Glynda spoke from behind him, " _George_."

George sighed, "Well, shit…"

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! This chapter is a bit shorter than the ones before it. Mostly because I didn't want to put too much into it. The month timeskip is mostly there to add a bit more to Jaune and Yang's relationship without taking up chapters because I wasn't sure if those chapters would be entertaining. George Peach is a play on Georgia Peach and he may play a big or minor role. I'm still debating, but for the time being he's simply comical relief. This chapter did have a lot happening. Jaune and Yang's relationship has now shifted to an awkward one and we will bounce out of that after an event. And so, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	6. 01-06: Matched Up

Jaune sat up, sighing. It was the morning after his little "session" with Yang. When dinner came that day before Yang wouldn't meet his eyes. He changed out of his onesie and into cold-fighting clothing. Pyrrha yawned, sitting up, "Jaune? Are you going somewhere?" She groggily wobbled.

Jaune smiled, "Just out for a walk."

Pyrrha nodded, "Okay… Be careful."

Jaune nodded before leaving. He tucked his hands into his pockets and made his way to the air-docks. He mentally cursed at himself, " _Dammit… I shouldn't have done anything_ …" He shook his head, _"I should… do something! Mend our relationship… somehow… She won't even look me in the eye_ …" He sighed once again, " _Seventeen years around eight females and I still don't understand anything about women_ …"

Before he knew it, he had stepped onto an airship and stared out the window. He was so lost in thought that one: he didn't notice that Weiss and Ruby had also hopped onto the airship and two: didn't notice the motion of the airship thus negating his motion sickness.

Jaune sighed as the airship landed. He stepped out before he felt someone nudged his back.

Ruby smiled, "Hey, Jaune."

Jaune gave a fake smile, "Hey, Ruby."

Ruby tilted her head, "You okay?"

Jaune came up with something quickly, "Tired."

Ruby put her hands on her hips, "What're you doing in Vale?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "Could… ask you the same."

Ruby jerked her thumb towards Weiss, "Me and Weiss are heading to a Dust shop."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "'Weiss and I'."

Ruby waved it off, "Whatever." She then put her hands on her hips, "So, what about you?"

Jaune shrugged, "Just out for a stroll, I guess."

Ruby looked off to the side, "Oh, well, do you want to join us?"

Jaune blinked, "Uh…" He gave another fake grin, scratching the back of his head, "No thanks. I just need some time to think."

Ruby and Weiss nodded and they went their separate ways. Jaune wondered through Vale's open park. Watching his own breath appear before him as he walked forward. He stopped by a snow-covered bench. Jaune delivered a hard kick to it, causing it to shake and relieving it of the snow.

Jaune took a seat. He looked forward to see his reflection in some advertising stand. He looked at himself, "You fucked up…" He leaned back, staring up into the sky. He sighed, looking at his reflection, "How could I make it up to her?"

"You realize you're talking to your reflection, right?"

Jaune blinked before noticing Dr. Peach. He sat next to Jaune with a beer can. "What are you doing here?"

Dr. Peach spoke dryly, "Please, I'm here every morning. Taking a stroll here is my morning routine—I'm a regular." He blinked, looking around at the empty park, "Truth be told, I think I'm the only regular…" His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, looking off into the distance, "Is that a tumbleweed?" Dr. Peach leaned back, sipping from his can. He sniffed, turning to Jaune, "So, what're you doing here?"

Jaune blinked before lower his head, "I was just thinking…"

"About your closet friend?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Let me guess… She ran?"

"Yeah…"

"Want my advice?"

"Sure…"

"Take a deep breath and take a step back. Let your hormones simmer down and wait for her to be able to meet your eyes. Then… Talk. Not about your relationship or about what happened. Just talk like you used to and don't scare her off."

"Is it that simple?"

The doctor laughed, "Probably not." He shrugged, "But it's nice to have a simple approach to things. Makes everything a bit easier, you know?"

Jaune nodded, "I can see that…" He turned, "How did you even figure this stuff out?"

Dr. Peach shrugged, "Failing…" There was silence before Peach broke it, "Well, I'm bored…"

"I know this sounds stupid but… we could spar?"

Dr. Peach made a face, "Here?"

"No, at Beacon."

Dr. Peach reared his head back, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He lowered his head, deadpanning, "Yeah, why not."

They stood and Jaune smiled, "Cool."

The doctor tossed the empty beer can into a trash can, "Well, it is winter."

Jaune nodded, "Ha. I get it."

Dr. Peach tucked his hands into his pockets, "I would hope so."

 **XXX**

Yang pulled Pyrrha aside as she and Pyrrha's team went to the Mess Hall for a late breakfast. Pyrrha smiled politely, "Yes, Yang?"

Yang lowered her gaze, "Pyrrha… I-I'm sorry, but Jaune and I… w-we… kissed."

Pyrrha was silent, leaning against the wall behind her.

Yang shook her head, "I'm so sorry… He leaned in and I-I don't know what came over me…"

Pyrrha blinked, "He kissed you?"

Yang nodded, "Y-Yeah…" She stepped forward, "I'm s-"

Pyrrha straightened, "It's fine…"

Yang blinked, "What?"

Pyrrha sighed, "He kissed you. He chose you." She took a breath, "Go be with Jaune, if you want, and if you do, I will simply be Jaune's friend." She scowled at Yang, "But, as Jaune's friend, if you break his heart, you better be as good of a runner as I am a fighter."

Suddenly, a group of students practically ran over the pair and Yang could grab ahold of one, "Hey, what's going on?"

The student answered, "Dr. Peach is sparring with a student."

Pyrrha raised a brow, "Doctor… With who?"

He shrugged, "I think people call him 'Vomit-boy' or something." He wiggled out of Yang's grasp. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

Pyrrha and Yang shared a look, "Jaune?"

* * *

Yang and Pyrrha sped into the sparring hall to meet a large crowd. The pushed to the front to see Jaune and the doctor flip away from each other.

The doctor had one hand tucked into his pocket, "Come on, kid. Thought you wanted to spar."

"Shut it."

Jaune lunged at the doctor with one arm reared back. His knuckles met the doctor's. They were at a standstill before Jaune landed a hook with his free hand.

Peach stumbled back, smirking, "Alrighty then." The young doctor chuckled before dashing forward as did Jaune.

Their fists met and their knuckles popped. They skidded back from each other before they reared their fists back once again. Their knuckles collided once again, sending them skidding back from each other. Jaune launched a roundhouse kick and Peach dropped into a handstand, stopping Jaune's kick with his leg. Peach flipped back onto his feet. Their backs faced each other as they both launched elbow strikes in each other's direction. Their elbows met before they both spun on their heels, rearing their arms back. Suddenly, their bodies were covered in a purple aura and they were held frozen in place.

There was a tapping of a heel.

Peach made a face, "Well… shit…"

Glynda scolded, "George Atlantean Peach!"

Peach's face worsened, "Complete shit, this situation is."

Glynda stomped over to them, "What do you think you are doing?!"

Peach gave her an innocent smile, "Sparring…"

Glynda looked at him incredulously, "With a student!?"

Peach looked off to the side, "He suggested it."

Jaune blew raspberries, "You agreed."

Peach made a face, "Shush, child. You're a student, she can't hurt you as much as she can me."

Glynda crossed her arms, releasing Jaune from her aura, "Mr. Arc, to the Headmaster's office."

Peach blew raspberries, "Lucky."

Glynda looked at Peach, "George, you're coming with me."

Peach was lifted into the air by Glynda's semblance, "Listen, kid! Get to my office! It's right next to the infirmary. There's a case of… stuff in the bottom right drawer of my desk!" He struggled as he was floated out of the combat ring, "Toss or drink it! Make the choice, kid!" The last thing anyone heard was Peach yelling, "Be free!"

Jaune blinked, "They seem like an old married couple… not a functioning one but a couple none the less."

Yang vaulted over the rails, "Jaune!"

Jaune blinked, "Huh, Yang?"

She ran up to him, "Why would you spar with a teacher?! Are you an idiot?!"

He looked around, "Uh… Um…"

She crossed her arms, "I mean you held your own just fine, don't get me wrong. But, you could've gotten hurt! He's a professor!"

Peach's voice roared, "IMMA DOCTOR!"

Yang and Jaune blinked for a moment.

 **XXX**

Glynda looked over her shoulder at the floating man, "What was that, George?"

Peach smiled, "I'm willing to bet one of those kids is gonna call me a professor, so I wanted to correct them."

Glynda rolled her eyes before she spoke, "You realize that, from here, we pass by your office to get to mine."

Peach deflated, "Fuck me…"

She shook her head, "I shan't do so again."

He smiled, "Ha-ha…" He deflated once again, "Fake laugh. Hiding real pain…"

 **XXX**

Yang crossed her arms, "You should be more careful, Jaune. He could've kicked your ass."

Jaune teetered his head, "Yeah… Well… I did well."

She tucked her hands behind her back, pacing away from him, "Next time we train, we're focusing on hand-to-hand combat…" She looked over her shoulder, smirking, "after fifteen reps on the rings."

He scowled, "Fuck no."

She spun on her heel to face him, "Fuck yes."

He crossed his arms, "Absolutely not."

She put her hands on her hips, walking up to him, "Oh-ho! You don't get a choice, Vomit-boy."

He looked at incredulously, "Back to that?! I thought we were done with that?!"

She rubbed her chin, "Fine. I'll have to figure out a new nickname for you."

He rolled his eyes, rubbing his brow, "I… shiver at the thought."

She snapped her fingers, "How about… Dumbass?"

He smirked, "Fuck off."

She tilted her head, "Jackass?"

He pointed at her, "That could be considered offensive to Faunus."

She smirked, "Dumb Blond?"

Jaune simply gave her a look.

Yang shrugged, "I'll come up with something later."

The pair shared a chuckle before their eyes met and they quickly looked away from each other, blushing.

Yang fiddled with her hair, "Could we talk?" She looked over her shoulder, at the dispersing crowd, "In private?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "Uh… Yeah, lead the way."

* * *

Yang led Jaune to an empty classroom. She sat on top of the empty Professor's desk while he took a seat behind said desk. Yang sat crisscross, "So, about yesterday…"

Jaune leaned forward on his chair, "Yeah…"

There was a moment of awkward silence before she spoke, "First… um… I liked the kiss…"

He smiled nervously, "Me too…"

She nodded, "Great… great…"

Silence…

Jaune took a breath, "Why did you run?"

Yang fiddled with her hair, "P-… Another girl liked you. And we kissed…"

He scratched the back of his head, "You felt guilty."

She nodded, "Yeah…"

He sat back in his chair, "Well, what now?"

She nodded, "I took the chance to talk to her and she's given her consent…"

He nodded, "Okay…"

Silence…

Jaune leaned back in his chair, "So, what happens next?"

Yang scooted off the desk, onto her feet, "I want to try… I want to see if a relationship between us could work."

He stood, "Okay. Great! Uh…"

She smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks, "So, let's go on a date."

He nodded, a blush on his cheeks, "Uh… Yeah! Definitely."

She tilted her head, "I'll pick the place?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She patted his shoulders, "I know a nice place we could go. Tomorrow?"

He nodded as well, "Uh… sure!"

She blushed lightly, "Grand…"

He raised a brow, "So… tomorrow?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yes."

He nodded, "So, we'll go on a date tomorrow…"

She put her hands on her hips, "Yes, Jaune. We will."

He nodded again, "Cool… Grand…" He turned to Yang, "Are you sure you want to go out on a date with me?"

Yang put her hands on his shoulders, "Yes, Jaune. We're going out on a date tomorrow."

Jaune nodded, "Cool… Grand…" He let out a breath.

She tilted her head, putting her hands on her hips, "Are you okay?"

He chuckled, "I'm nervous…"

She chuckled, "Already?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Believe it or not, I've never been on a date in my entire life… Well, that's not true… But I really want this to work!"

She smiled, "I do too, and I expect you to dance."

He blinked, "Dance? I can dance."

Yang chuckled, "I know."

Jaune nodded, "Right…" He took a breath, "I need to calm down."

She nodded, "Yeah." She turned, "See you later."

He grabbed her wrist, "Wait."

She turned to him, "W-" He pulled her forward into a kiss. She was surprised before melding into the kiss.

Jaune smiled after they pulled apart, "See you."

Yang nodded, blushing, "Y-Yeah… see you…" With that, she left the room.

Jaune let out breath, the blush on his face deepened. He chuckled for a moment before something in his brain stopped…

JAUNE-EXE HAS STOPPED WORKING

A puff came from the top of his head as he chuckled. He stumbled before falling, hitting the ground. He chuckled, blinking, "I kissed Yang… Heh-heh…" He took a breath, "I'm _dating_ Yang…" He blinked, "How did this happen?" He shook his head, "Happy that it did~…"

 **XXX**

Yang rounded a corner before putting her back against the wall. She smiled, "Heh-heh…"

 **XXX**

 **OMAKE: DRINKING BUDDIES**

Glynda wobbled in her seat, holding another empty can of beer. "Another!" It bounced off Peach's forehead. They were currently in Goodwitch's office. Glynda was flat-out drunk while George was painfully sober.

He looked off to the side, "Ha-ha-ha-ha…" He stood, picking up another can and handing it to her. He retook his seat, raising his can to his lips, "You know, if you wanted to be drinking buddies again, you could've ask."

She wobbled, "I can't ask that! Think of my reputation!"

He rolled his eyes, "Of being a hard-ass?" Her can hit his forehead, bouncing off and spiraling away. The beer within spilled across Glynda's glossy floor. He sucked his teeth, "What a waste…"

She stumbled over to him, "You know… you could dare to be more of a gentleman."

He rolled his eyes, "You could dare to not be a lightweight or to know your limit."

She grasped his collar, "Fuck me…"

He cupped her chin, "Not when you're drunk dear."

She pouted, "Hmph!"

George grasped her hands, "Go to bed."

Glynda chuckled as Peach led her to her bedroom, which was connected to her office by a hallway, "Bed? Heh-heh… What's your favorite fairy tale?"

He shrugged, "The Cursed Immortal."

She blew raspberries, "Narcissist."

He shrugged as he helped her into her bed, "Heh… What can I say? I love listen to lies when I know the truth."

She laid in her bed, "I'll have a hangover tomorrow, won't I?"

He chuckled, "Yep." "Good night, Bubbles."

Glynda smiled up at him, "Good night, Atlas…" She pressed her palm against his cheek, "Oh, Atlas… Don't let yourself be crushed underneath all that weight you carry."

George took her hand and kissed her knuckle, "No promises." He then left her bedside and made his way back to her office. He looked at the spilled beer, "I should clean this up…"

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! First, this Omake has no real plot stance in this story. I always wanted to write an immortal character who bore the weight of something they never wanted, and there he is, George Peach. But there's no over arcing plot element here. Now, Yang and Jaune's relationship is starting and you'll see the bumps in their road to a proper couple. The I'll put the final nail into place, and then the story will be over. I may write more, off and on again. But we're reaching that point. Now, I will admit this may not be my best chapter. Yang and Jaune's start as a couple may seem strange to everyone else but me. (When it comes to Pyrrha, I don't believe she's the jealous type. After all, she never did anything about her previous competition.) I see Yang and Jaune as simple people. There's no question to whether or not they should or should not. They don't have any life changing histories that'll affect their relationship, at least none that they don't know. So, it makes sense to me, that when these two people admit that they like each other, they would try to start dating. Simple as that. And so, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	7. 01-07: A Date and Badly-Hidden Spies

Jaune looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a white dress-shirt, a bumblebee-colored leather jacket, slightly ripped jeans, and orange tennis shoes. He leaned forward, looking across his jawline, "Maybe a quick shave?" Stubble had begun to grow across his jawline and upper lip. He took a step into his dorm room. "What do you guys think? Should I shave?"

Ren shook his head, "No, Jaune. You look fine."

Nora gave him a thumbs-up, "Yeah."

Pyrrha turned from her desk, "You look fine, Jaune."

Jaune nodded, "Okay, thanks guys." He made his way towards the door, "See ya," and left the room.

Nora looked at Pyrrha worryingly, "Are you okay, Pyrrha? With all of this?"

Pyrrha lowered her head slightly, "Yes. Jaune has decided to date Yang."

Nora raised her head, "But-"

Pyrrha sighed, "Jaune was never mine." She was silent for a moment, twiddling her thumbs. Her brow twitched before she quickly stood, "But, I do have some concern."

Ren raised a brow, "About what?"

Pyrrha walked into the shared closet of team JNPR, "I just want to make sure Yang doesn't do anything too… reckless."

Nora stood excitedly, "Does that mean?!"

Pyrrha nodded, "Yes, Nora."

Nora dashed into the closet, "Yay~!"

Ren turned and continued maintenance on his weapons, "Have fun."

Nora poked her head out of the closet and Pyrrha just smiled at him.

He could feel their gazes on the back of his head, and he sighed, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Nora disappeared into the closet, "Nope."

 **XXX**

Yang pulled her hair into her ponytail. She wore a cropped, black shirt which revealed her mid-riff; a short-sleeved jacket colored brown with gold trimming and piping; black fingerless gloves; a brown belt with her personal emblem as its buckle; black skinny jeans, and her jeans led into her dark-brown, high-heeled boots which were closed with gold buckles and belts.

She looked at her outfit in the mirror before her. "How do I look?"

Blake flipped through her book, "Great."

Ruby gave a thumbs-up, "Nice."

Weiss turned from her desk, "You look fine, Yang."

Yang took a deep breath before leaving, "Alright. See ya guys."

Blake flipped another page, "Bye."

Ruby smiled, waving, "Have fun."

Weiss turned back to her desk, "Be careful."

Yang then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ruby hopped off her bed, dashing into the closet.

Blake raised a brow, "Going to spy?"

Ruby's head peeked out of the closet, "Yeah! Want to come with?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Why would we-"

Blake shrugged, "Yeah, why not." She tossed her book onto her bed, "This book isn't good anyway."

Blake and Ruby stopped outside the closet before looking to Weiss.

Weiss shook her head, "No."

Ruby leaned forward, "Come on."

Weiss looked off to the side, "No."

Ruby tilted her head, "Aren't you just the least bit curious?"

Weiss sighed, "Fine."

Ruby clapped, "Yay~!"

Weiss shook her head, standing, "I'm sure, I'll regret this."

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss dressed in brown trench coats with fedoras and sunglasses. They exited their dorm room and were met with the other members of team JNPR in the same attire.

Ren crossed his arms, "So, who's being dragged along?"

Weiss raised her hand as did Ren.

Ruby raised a fist into the air, "AFTER THEM!"

Nora did the same, "YEAH!"

 **XXX**

Yang slowed to a stop. She looked over her shoulder at Jaune as she took off her helmet, "No complaints today?"

Jaune took off his own helmet, "Yeah, my motion sickness has died down a bit." He got off her bike and looked at the place Yang stopped at, "Bowling?" A simple bowling alley with a bright neon sign above the front door.

Yang shrugged, "Yeah, thought it'd be fun."

Jaune chuckled, shaking his head, "Alright, but let me warn you, I'm really good at useless stuff."

Yang raised a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He simply patted her back, "You'll see~." He walked ahead of her before opening the door and holding it open for Yang. She walked up, smiling. They then entered the bowling alley.

The golden couple got their own lane, put on their chosen bowling shoes, and walked over with their chosen bowling balls. Yang entered initials into the machine, "BS" and "VB".

Jaune raised a brow, "'BS' and 'VB?'"

Yang gestured to herself, "Bombshell." She then gestured to Jaune, "Vomit-boy."

He rolled his eyes, "God, still with that?" He shook his head, "You need to learn a new tune."

She shrugged, "Just haven't found the right song yet."

Jaune gestured to the lane before them, "Shall we?"

Yang stepped forward, "Ladies first."

Jaune nodded, taking a seat in the booth behind them, "'Course."

Yang prepared her throw, walking forward. She thought to herself, " _Maybe a little teasing_ …" She continued forward, but this time adding a bit more movement to her hips. This attracted Jaune's eyes, of course. Jaune was almost hypnotically in tranced, but then he noticed that she stopped moving and that she was looking at him over her shoulder, smirking.

Jaune blinked before blushing and looking away.

Yang simply chuckled before poising for her throw. She reared her arm back before throwing. As she did so, she had a little twist to her throw. The ball first veered to the right but the twist allowed it to spin onto course. It hit the most of the pins and only left two off to the right. She rolled her shoulders before bowling once again and nailing the spare. She pumped her fist, "Yeah."

She heard clapping and turn to see Jaune, smirking, "Well done."

She put her hands on her hips, "Oh-ho! Come here."

He stood and walked over, carrying his bowling ball, "What?"

She put her hands on her hips, "I can see past your little smirk. What's up?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. You're a good bowler…" He teetered his head, "But you're trying too hard and showing off."

She raised a brow, catching his smirk, "Oh? How can you tell?"

He shrugged, "You weren't trying to get a strike." He then tossed his ball down the lane, without looking and without turning away from Yang. Yang turned to watch the ball run down the center of the lane and it landed a strike. She turned back to Jaune.

She smirked, putting her hands on her hips, "Oh, that was a mistake." She chuckled, "Now, I won't go easy on you."

Jaune crossed his arms, "Aw~."

Yang simply blinked.

He smirked, "You think you can stand a chance."

She laughed, shaking her head, "Oh! Just you wait, Boy-Wonder."

 **XXX**

Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby, Blake, Ren, and Weiss watched Yang and Jaune from a distance. Nora wasn't watching nor was Ruby, they were bowling as was Ren. Pyrrha watched as Jaune and Yang laughed together. Jaune scored another strike, but Yang had to pull another spare to knock them all down. Jaune was laughing as Yang pouted slightly. Jaune was acting all cocky, grinning. Yang huffed spinning around and saying something. It didn't halt Jaune's victory as he spun her around. There was a brief silence before the pair laughed and went back to their game.

Pyrrha smiled. Jaune was happy so in turn, so was she. Deep down, however, there was a faint prang of jealousy. She ignored it and continued to smile at the couple.

Weiss shook her head, "I'm honestly surprised." She stared at the two. "Out of anyone at Beacon, I didn't expect those two to get together."

Blake raised a brow, "Even Jaune dating Coco?"

Weiss shrugged, shaking her cup of tea, "Apparently, Coco admires his fashion sense."

Blake took a sip from hers, "Hmm."

Weiss smiled, "It's nice to see Yang so happy."

Blake smiled as well, "Yes, it is."

Weiss took a sip from her cup with a bright smile on her face, "If Jaune hurts her, I'll have to break him." She then stopped watching the couple and started watching the game before her.

Blake blinked for a moment, looking between Weiss and the couple. She then sat back in her seat, "Same." She then simply repeated what Weiss did.

 **XXX**

Jaune and Yang sat back in their seats, enjoying a meal of pizza and sodas after their game. Jaune won, but only by little. Yang turned away, pouting and puffing her cheeks.

Jaune tilted his head with a smile, "Are you pouting?"

Yang shook her head, "Nope."

He chuckled, "That's adorable."

Her cheeks blushed, "Shut up."

Jaune then laughed, leaning against the back of his seat. They were silent before Jaune spoke, "This was nice."

Yang scooted next to him, "Yeah." She nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulder. They were silent, enjoying each other's presence.

Another strike by Nora caused her to shout in victory.

Yang lifted her head to look at their friends, "They aren't even trying to hide anymore."

Jaune followed her gaze, "Yeah… They're a bit preoccupied with one another,"

Yang raised a brow, "Slip out?"

Jaune chuckled, "We should wait for them in one of our dorms."

She turned to him, "Yours or mine?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. We're calling them out anyway." They stood and began to leave, but before they left their friends, Jaune fished out his scroll and took another picture to add to the evidence he already had.

* * *

Jaune and Yang rode back to Beacon and made their way to their dorms and had chosen to stay in Jaune's dorm after changing into their pajamas. Yang wore her usual pajamas while Jaune wore gym shorts and a black shirt

The couple sat on Jaune's bed and set up a screen for a video game. They continued to play for a long time and changed their sitting positions as they shifted games. Yang sat with her back against the headboard and her legs were extended. Jaune was laying down, resting his head on her thighs.

As a voice in the back of his mind listed the many adjectives for Yang's thighs, Jaune maintained a normal conversation, "Have you ever been to 'SDC's Whole Foods'?"

Yang shrugged, "I know about it, but never been. It's ridiculously expensive."

He chuckled, "I know. I mean I'm all about animal rights and such, but I don't want to buy a chicken that costs more than what I got paid at my part-time job."

Yang chuckled at that.

"I mean, they talk about how happy their animals are, but I don't want to eat a happy animal. I'd rather eat a sad one. Then I'd be helping it."

Yang laughed, looking down at Jaune, "That's terrible."

Jaune chuckled, "So, we're those chickens."

There was some silence before she asked, "So, what happened to your onesie?"

He chuckled, "Nora ripped it, so I sent it home. I'll pick up when I go home for the holidays."

She raised a brow, "So, you're heading home?"

Jaune sat up, nodding, "Yeah, I decided that I needed to talk to my parents. You?"

Yang shook her head, "Sadly, no. Winter in Patch freezes up any way in or out. Not to mention, Uncle Qrow is off in Mistrial or something. They did promise to send gifts whenever they could."

He shrugged, his eyes focused on the game, "Well, you could come with me. Well, you and Ruby."

She chuckled, "Isn't that a bit fast?"

He shrugged again, "Well, we don't have to tell them if you don't want to."

She raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

He turned to her, pausing the game, "Yeah. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything."

She gave him a small smile, "I'll think about it."

He nodded, "Alright."

The door to the room opened and in came NPR. They were still in their trench coats.

Jaune and Yang went back to their game.

Jaune asked, "How was bowling?"

Nora grinned, "Awesome! I came in… second…" Ren seemed unsurprised while Nora and Pyrrha blinked for a moment.

Yang chuckled, "You guys suck at being spies."

Nora and Pyrrha chuckled nervously.

Jaune paused the game, standing, "Well, it's late." He pointed at his teammates, "You three, get out of those… things."

Nora pointed back, "Hey, trench-coats are cool."

He nodded, "Agreed, but when they're designed not this plain brown thing." He crossed his arms, "I mean what're you? Private detectives from a pre-Great-War noir film?"

Ren raised a brow, "That's a very specific analogy."

Yang asked, "You've seen those?"

Jaune shrugged, "My sisters had a collection. Well… one of them." He gestured to Yang to follow as he left the room. She closed the door behind her as they exited, leaving NPR to change.

The couple smiled at each other. Jaune scratched the back of his head, "Well… Tonight was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Yang nodded, "Soon, hopefully."

Jaune blinked, "Well… um… uh…" He took a breath before smiling, "Good night, Bombshell."

Yang nodded again, "Good night, Jaune." They stood silently before turning to their dorm rooms.

They paused. They then turned, walked up to each other, and kissed. They held this position for a moment before separating.

Jaune chuckled awkwardly as he nodded to her, a blush on his cheeks, "See you tomorrow."

Yang simply smiled, "See you."

Jaune slipped back into his dorm room. Yang tucked her arms behind her back. She blushed before lowering her head, "Heh-heh…" She then turned to see her smiling sister, her feline partner, and the Ice Queen. They were walking down the hall towards her.

She paused. She scratched the back of her head, "Well…" She chuckled awkwardly, "Good night!" before speeding into their dorm room.

Weiss crossed her arms as they walked towards their dorm room door, "In the hallway? How indecent."

Blake tucked her arms behind her back, "It might be worse on our part considering we were around a corner, watching them."

They were silent before Ruby tilted her head, "It was for science?"

They all pondered their excuse for watching their teammate and friend kiss. Blake nodded, "Psychology."

They all spoke in sync, "It was in the name of psychology," before entering their room.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! God, it's been a while! First, my computer broke and I had to get it fixed. (Luckily, the documents survived.) And I finally got rid of my writer's block for this date! So, yeah, sorry for the inactivity. I'm rewriting two other stories at the moment. There is a joke in here in reference to a comedian, wonder who'll catch that... So, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thank you for reading!**


	8. 01-08: Love

Team RWBY was in team JNPR's room. They were invited over to the room to enjoy Nora's prize from the long ago, pancake-eating contest. The prize was a kotatsu and considering it was winter, this was an appreciated gift. Of course, six pairs of legs were awkwardly crossed underneath the heater, but no one cared. Ruby and Nora sprawled their upper bodies across the table. Blake was reading a book. Ren was napping on the table. Pyrrha was leaning on her arms as she wiggled her covered toes underneath the table. Weiss laid on her back, napping. Each one held a content and comfortable look. Jaune and Yang were standing preparing to leave.

Yang put her fist on her hips, "Where's your coat?" Her hair was at its original length, finally. This was the reason for her beaming mood. She wore a yellow, high-neck, décolletage sweater which had her emblem stitched onto its back; a dark-brown, two-buttoned vest; a slanted brown belt which had a gold buckle; black leggings with a flame motif, and dark-brown, knee-high, high-heeled boots.

Jaune looked out the window, "It's pretty warm outside actually… I might not need it." He wore a yellow, long-sleeved dress shirt with a loose, black necktie; a brown belt; black slacks, and bumblebee-colored shoes.

Yang reached into Jaune's closet, "What about this jacket, then?" She held a dark-brown parka with a fur rim around its hood, cuffs, and they were at the end of his coat.

Jaune nodded, "Alright."

She smirked, shifting her weight onto one leg, "Jaune, you're forgetting your scroll."

He chuckled, "Right, thanks."

She tilted her head, "Forget anything else?"

He patted his pockets, "Let's see…" He raised a brow, "My wallet?"

Yang smiled, "Right pocket."

Jaune checked said pocket, "Right."

Ruby smiled at the two, "Aw, you guys are matching."

Nora shrugged, "Color-wise, at least."

The couple looked down at their clothes. Jaune chuckled, "I guess you're right. Huh." He shared a look with Yang, "Funny how things turn out." Jaune nodded to their friends, "Well, we're heading out."

Ruby gave a lazy wave, "Have fun."

Yang waved back, "Thanks."

The couple left, leaving their friends to themselves.

Ruby turned to Nora, "Where are they going?"

Nora smiled peacefully, "Who cares~?" She chuckled, "Warmth~."

 **XXX**

Jaune and Yang strolled through the snow-covered park. Children were running around, followed by their exhausted parents. They built snowmen, made snow-angels, and had snowball fights.

Jaune ducked underneath one snowball and waved to the apologizing parent. "Well, good to see people enjoying the weather."

Yang slid one arm through Jaune's and nestling her head on his shoulder. "It's cute."

He smiled, "You know, looking at this, it kinda put things into perspective."

She raised a brow, "Really?"

He nodded, "This is what we're fighting for. So, that the next generation can laugh and play." He was silent for a moment before asking, "But, what about us?"

Yang raised her head from his shoulder, "What do you mean?"

Jaune explained, "If I—we ever start a family, I don't want to be traveling and not be there for my kid." He nodded, "As hunters, we have to fight and protect and serve. But when do we get to live?"

She leaned against him once again, "I don't know…"

He leaned his head against hers, "I guess, we'll get there when we get there."

"Yeah."

They were silent for a while before Jaune noted, "So, there's a lot we don't know about each other."

Yang smiled, "What's your first question?"

He chuckled nervously, "What's your father like? Your uncle?"

She shrugged, "They'll be hard-asses to you, but when they warm up to you, I'm sure you'll get along with them."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god…"

She asked, "What's your family like?"

He pondered his answer for a moment, "My dad's pretty… chill. He mostly just stays at home, writing articles about stuff I never really understood. My mom… well, she's kinda the opposite. She wears the pants in that relationship. She's extremely protective. My sisters… they're a range of personalities. Quiet, loud, nosey, obnoxious, mature, immature, and even… just a little bit, crazy."

She chuckled, "Sounds like a real circus."

He shrugged, "Yeah… but, it's my circus."

Yang shivered for a moment, "I could use a drink."

Jaune jerked his thumb, "I could jog over to that café. Hot coco?"

She shrugged, smirking, "Yeah, I think she's hot but you better keep your eyes on me, mister."

He smirked as well, raising a brow, "How could they not be?"

She patted his cheek, "Good answer, I could go for some hot coco."

They separated and Jaune nodded to her, "Alright, be right back."

She waved as he jogged towards the café, "See ya." She waited there for a time, rubbing her hands together and watching her own breath appear before her.

Then there was a whistle, "Hello, pretty~!"

Yang groaned as she turned to see some cocky guy walking up to her. "Stranger."

The stranger tried to be smooth, "Hey, I can't help but notice that you're all alone."

Yang rolled her eyes, "Wow. You want a medal for that observation?"

She turned to walk away but the stranger grasped her wrist, "Aw, come on. Don't be like that."

Yang scowled, "Let go or you'll regret, jackass."

Jaune walked up with two drinks in his hands, "Hey~…" He caught the attention of his girlfriend and the stranger, "I got your drink, Yang." He looked to the stranger, smiling, "And yours too." Jaune then jerked the drink in the man's direction, squeezing the cup and causing the lid to pop off. Spraying the stranger with hot coco.

The man let go of Yang's wrist, "What the f-"

Jaune interrupted, "Enjoy the sudden heatwave!" Jaune quickly grabbed Yang's wrist and ran, dragging her along.

* * *

They ran for a while before stopping behind a tree. Yang laughed, "What was that?"

Jaune looked off to the side, "What was what?"

She crossed her arms, chuckling, "I could've handle him."

He nodded, "I know full well you can, but I…" He sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I just acted on impulse."

She shook her head, laughing, "I can't believe you threw hot chocolate on someone!"

He scratched his chin, "Neither can I, honestly."

The couple shared a look before laughing. Yang moved up to Jaune, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think I may be a bad influence on you. Shaving a classmate's head, mocking said classmate, cornering a poor, blond girl in a closet, and throwing a burning beverage onto some stranger."

Jaune put his hands on her waist, "Oh, please, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She chuckled, "Good answer."

Jaune leaned against the tree behind him, wrapping his arms around Yang's waist. She stood on her toes and leaned in. The couple kissed and soon the kiss began to shift as time went on. Jaune's hands drifted downward from her waist and Yang's hands began to ruffle her hands through his hair. Their kiss shifted to a make-out session—only separating to breathe.

They separated and Yang chuckled, "I think things are getting a bit heated."

Jaune chuckled, "Well, I'll blame you. You are the hot one in this relationship."

She smiled, "Cheesy knight." They leaned in and kissed again.

They separated again before he asked, "What happened to your drink?"

She was silent for a moment, looking at her own hand, "I might've dropped it…"

He chuckled, "Goddammit, Yang."

She let out a breath, "Well, it's gotten colder. Wanna head back and take a seat at the kotatsu?"

He nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

The golden couple left the park and headed back to Beacon. They made their way to their dorm. They entered JNPR's room to everyone sleeping in their room, enjoying the warm kotatsu.

Jaune rubbed his chin, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The pair shared a look before smirking. The couple walked forward, dusting off their hands. They grasped the kotatsu, lifted it into the air, and carried it into the RWBY dorm room.

 **XXX**

Nora snorted awake, "Good feelings gone." She stood, followed by everyone else.

Ruby gasped, "Where's the kotatsu!?"

Nora stomped, "Someone must've stolen it!"

Blake groggily rubbed her eyes, reading the note that was stuck to her forehead, "Um, guys-"

Weiss fished out her scroll, "I'll contact one of the professors."

Blake raised a brow, "Um, hello?"

Pyrrha put a hand on Nora's shoulder, "I'm sure we'll find it, Nora."

Blake shouted, "GUYS!" As everyone looked at her, she jerked a thumb towards the door, "It's in our room."

Nora bursted through the door of team RWBY's room, "Thieves!"

The couple greeted in-sync, "Hello~!" They were laying next to each other with their lower bodies underneath the kotatsu. They were on their stomach, facing away from the door, and they were playing a video game.

Pyrrha raised a brow, "Why did you take the kotatsu?"

The couple spoke in-sync, "I-" They shared a look, "We thought it would be funny."

Ruby frowned, "Not funny."

Yang shrugged, "Well, we might as well make this a slumber party or something."

Everyone's attention shifted to the couple, "Hmm?"

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, we'll get into our pajamas and so will you. We'll meet back up and sleep underneath the kotatsu tonight."

Nora and Ruby shared a look, "Yeah!"

Weiss shrugged, "Might as well."

Blake shrugged as well, "I don't mind."

Pyrrha smiled, "I think it'll be fun."

Ren nodded, "Well, let's get changed then." Team JNPR left and both teams were in their own rooms, changing into their pajamas. They rejoined in RWBY room. The group of eight divided into pairs for each side of the table: Nora and Ren, Ruby and Weiss, Yang and Jaune, and Pyrrha and Blake. Their legs crossed over each other underneath the kotatsu.

Jaune and Yang were playing a fighting game. Ruby and Nora were talking from across the table. Ren was asleep or pretending to at least. Blake was reading a book. And Pyrrha and Weiss were having a normal conversation.

Yang cried out in frustration, "Fucking hell, Jaune!"

Ruby raised a finger, "Swear jar!"

Yang looked over her shoulder, "We don't have one here."

Ruby pulled out a jar marked, "Swear Jar", "I brought it along."

Yang turned back to the screen, "I'll pay up later then."

Blake raised a brow, "What's going on?"

Yang frowned, "Jaune is the master of useless talents!"

Jaune smiled, "Correct!"

The rest of the group watched Jaune and Yang fight within the game. Jaune's character was dominating, continuously juggling Yang's character. Yang's character was finally able to break away from the corner of the screen and leap away. She landed a hit on Jaune's character.

Jaune smirked, "Hey! Who said it was your turn?" His character grabbed hers and threw her character back into the corner, where he finished the match.

Yang rolled onto her back, "Goddammit!"

Ruby spoke up, "Swear jar!"

Yang sighed, "Fine. My purse is on my bed." Ruby grabbed the purse and placed two liens into the swear jar. Yang pouted, turning away from Jaune.

Jaune looked at her back, "Are you okay?"

She pouted, "I'm fine."

Jaune turned her over, pulling her into a hug, "That isn't true~."

She lightly punched him in the gut, "I will beat you at something, Vomit-boy."

He chuckled, "I'll be waiting, Bombshell."

* * *

The group fell asleep well into the night. Yang woke up, it was the crack of dawn. She smiled at her situation. She was on her stomach, laying on Jaune. His arms were wrapped around her and he held her lightly. Her head was against his chest and she could hear his heart beating. She looked up at Jaune. Stumble was growing along his jaw. His hair was all over the place. And he was sleeping peacefully. She closed her eyes. She slowly synced up her breathing with his. Suddenly, his breathing changed. He woke up.

" _I wonder what he'll do_?" she thought.

She felt Jaune's hand pet the top of her head. His fingers ran through her hair and down her back.

He adjusted his arms before speaking, "You know…" He whispered, she could feel his breath against her head, "I'm too much of a coward to say it while you're awake…" He kissed her head, "I love you."

 **BA-BUM**

Yang blushed, shifting to hide her face. He then adjusted and fell back asleep.

Yang was silent. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. She then shifted to cover her face with her hands, " _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP AFTER THAT_?!"

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! This chapter jumped around a bit. Jaune and Yang are definitely a couple now. We may be hitting the Winter Break soon. Yang will meet the Rents. To be honest, I'm not sure how to really write dates. So, if the ones I've written are good, then great. If not, well, I'll just have to great better through trying. (I wanted the whole a**hole flirts with boyfriend/girlfriend moment, so yeah, that's there.) And kotatsu. I really want a kotatsu. Anyway, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**

 **(EDIT: A third date chapter is cancelled, will be moving onto Winter Break.)**


	9. 01-09: Arrival

Jaune and Yang were sat amongst their friends in the lobby of their dorm. It was renovated by Professor Goodwitch for the winter season. Not only were their festive decorations, she had installed a working fireplace along with a mini-café operated by volunteered students. Plus, she added sofas, recliners, and designed carpets.

Nora, Ruby, and Weiss were at the fireplace, toasting marshmallows. Ren was sitting with Pyrrha, resting his hand on the fire-extinguisher. They were sitting on the floor with their backs against one of the sofas with cups of hot coco sitting next to them. Jaune, Yang, and Blake sat on the sofa. Blake was sitting against one of the armrests, curled up with a book. Jaune leaned against the opposite armrest, laying down with Yang on top of him.

This was one of the few quiet times for the group of friends. It was peaceful and their day lacked its usual chaotic flare. Students had begun to leave for the break, so the lobby wasn't full.

Yang turned to Jaune, "I talked to Ruby and we're coming with you for winter break."

Jaune blinked for a moment, "Alright then, let me make a quick call then." She got off him and he sat up, "Make sure you get the welcome and all." He then fished out his scroll and walked away for some "privacy". Jaune scrolled through his contacts on his scroll and picked out his father.

It rang a few times before someone answered, "Jaune?" Joan Arc, his mother.

Jaune's heart skipped a beat, "Hey… Mom."

Joan spoke with her usual cold tone, "Your father told me you were coming home for the holiday."

Jaune nodded, "I am." In shows (amongst other entertainments), the father was depicted as hard to please and stern. This was not Jaune's family. His father was the nurturer and his mother was the… General. When it came to his sisters, his mother was always there to encourage them, but not for him. He couldn't tell what she wanted from him. Whenever he achieved something, she didn't congratulate him instead he got a nod. Every now and again, she may give a word or phrase of wisdom, but otherwise, nothing.

His mother replied, "I see."

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "Um, I was wondering if I could bring some friends… over… for the holiday… please."

"Who?"

"Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose."

"Those don't sound like boy names."

Jaune's heart sank, "That's because they're not boys…"

"Why can't they go to their own families?"

Jaune corrected, "Family, and anyway to or from their home is frozen over."

His mother spoke with a pressing tone, "Are they really just your friends? Or is there something more?"

Jaune tilted his head, "Well…"

He could practically hear his mother tapping her foot, "Jaune."

Jaune sighed, "One of them is my girlfriend and the other one is her sister."

She replied, "I see."

Silence…

She finally spoke, "Fine. They can come, but I won't allow sex underneath my roof."

Jaune thought, " _Really? I can't tell after the eight times you already had it_ …" He nodded, "Of course, mom."

"Any relatives coming?"

Jaune pondered for a moment, "Maybe."

"How many?"

He shrugged, "Um… Two."

"Four extra plates then."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then goodbye and see you when you arrive."

Jaune deflated slightly, "Right…" He sighed, "Goodbye."

"Wait, Jaune…"

"Yes?"

Her voice became warm, not by a lot, but warmer nonetheless, "Come home safe, okay?"

Jaune nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

His mother then said, "Bye."

Jaune nodded again, "Bye." The call ended and Jaune made his way back to his seat. He picked up his cup and drank from it as Yang leaned against, laying her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

Yang asked, "So?"

Jaune nodded, "We're good and they'll set up extra plates for your uncle and dad."

She smiled, "Then, everything's set."

He nodded, "Yep."

 **XXX**

Soon enough the time came for teams RWBY and JNPR to go their separate ways for the break. Weiss was shipping off to Atlas. Pyrrha was shipping off to Mistrial. Blake was heading to an unnamed location, refusing to tell where. Ren and Nora were traveling to a 'home away from home'. Nora refused to elaborate on the title. Jaune, Ruby, and Yang were the last ones to leave Beacon. With their bags, they flew to the town, Orléans which was an island-based colony overseen by Atlas and Vale as a collaborative effort in the name of peace.

* * *

The airship flew over the water. Jaune wore his combat attire. Yang wore a ribbed, yellow sweater; a dark-brown cardigan; an orange-colored scarf; dark-brown gloves; jeans, and they led into dark-brown, high-heeled, platform boots. Ruby wore a black, long-sleeved, turtleneck sweater; a thick, hooded, crimson cargo jacket; dark-red mittens; a plaid, pleated skirt colored red, black, and white; black stockings, and her usual combat boots. And they all had their respective weapons on them.

Soon enough, the airship stopped flying over water and instead was flying over ice. Jaune noted his visible breaths, "Yep, this is it." He patted the wall near the door to the cockpit, "Hey! Could you give them the scenic route?"

"No problem!"

The airship turned and began to fly in another direction. Soon, Jaune's home came into view. The center of the island held a lofting tower. The rest of the colony was like a suburb with several wooden cabins along the shores. This was just the front of the island. Behind this portion of the colony, there was a thick forest with patches of clearings and views of frozen-over lakes.

Ruby beamed, "Wow!"

Jaune smirked, "Welcome to Orléans!" He explained, "Used to be a Dust-Mining Colony before most of the Dust was depleted. Once it was all gone, the colonist simply said, 'You don't need to pay us, just let us stay.' And here we are." He leaned against the wall of the airship, "That isn't accurate, but you get the idea."

Yang turned, "So, where do you live, Jaune?"

He crossed his arms, "You'll find out soon enough."

The pilot yelled, "We're heading in!"

The airship landed and Jaune stepped off. They all held their own duffel bags. The town was lively. Faunus and humans walked amongst each other. Children were running in the streets. Couples walked side-by-side on the sidewalks and sat on benches. People chatted constantly and no one seemed to mind when people shouted across the street to get another's attention.

Yang looked around, "Friendly place, huh?"

Jaune nodded, "Always have been." He grinned, "Nice to know the good things in life don't change."

Several female voices shouted, "Jaune!", each one was varied in age.

Jaune resigned, "Well, I know where this is going." He tossed his duffel bag and weapon to the sisters, "Catch." Yang caught his weapon while Ruby caught his duffel bag. The bag, sadly, knocked Ruby's balance off, causing her to wobble and fall.

After that, Jaune was then tackled by seven females, ranging in look and age, but retaining the same colors of blond hair and blue eyes. The eldest of the group grasped Jaune into a headlock. The two youngest females were wrapped around Jaune's legs. The other females were either done with Jaune and were simply watching on or examining Jaune's new outfit.

The eldest laughed, "You ditched that dumb hoodie!"

The rest of the females deadpanned, "Finally."

Jaune struggled in his position, "I worked hard for that hoodie!"

Jaune's father walked up to Ruby and Yang, "Hello. You two must be Jaune's friends."

Yang nodded as she helped her sister up, "Yes."

Ruby struggled to hold both duffel bags, smiling, "Hello~."

The man smiled, "Thaddeus Arc, I am Jaune's father."

Ruby tilted her head, "I'm Ruby."

Yang nodded, "Yang."

Thaddeus grinned, "So, which one of you is Jaune's girlfriend?"

Each sister froze, staring at Ruby and Yang, "What…"

Jaune looked at his father with resigned annoyance, "Like a band-aid, huh? Just gonna blurt it out? Gonna do that to me?"

Thaddeus chuckled into his palm, "Sorry, I was too curious."

Jaune sighed, "Blond hair and lavender eyes."

Yang made a face, "They're more like lilac."

Jaune looked at her, "Practically the same color."

Yang smirked, "'Practically' isn't the 'same'."

The eldest smirked, "I like her." She turned to her brother, "And…"

The rest of the sisters joined in on this one, "YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND?!"

One of the sisters yelled, "I didn't think it was possible!"

Jaune went limp, rolling his eyes, "Okay, consider my feelings hurt."

The eldest sister released her brother, walking up to Yang, "Pleasure to meet you, name's Sarcelles."

They shook hands and Yang nodded, "Pleasure."

Sarcelles nodded, "Now, I want you to know that if my little brother breaks your heart, I'll set him straight."

Yang chuckled, "Thanks."

Sarcelles continued with a grin, "But, also know that if you break my little brother's heart, I'll bury you six feet under."

Yang chuckled, "So, if we don't leave on good terms, an ass is getting kicked?"

Sarcelles nodded, "That's the gist of it."

Thaddeus smiled, "Come on, let's get them somewhere warm. We'll do introductions in the car." With that, the group of eleven got into a limo which was sitting there the entire time for them.

Yang looked around, "Wow, did you guys order a limo for this?"

Jaune shook his head, looking off to the side, "No…"

One of his sisters looked at him, "You haven't told them?"

Ruby was confused, "Told us what?"

Sarcelles explained, "The Arc Family is a big deal around here."

Another sister said, "The political center of Orleans."

One of the younger sisters spoke, "Mom's been in charge for years and not a single person really complains about it."

Sarcelles teetered her head, "Although people do get upset that no one seems adequate to take her place."

Another sister chimed in, "She's won eighteen elections thus far."

Yang blinked, "Wow."

Ruby turned to Jaune, "Why didn't you mention that, Jaune?"

He chuckled, "How would that come up in a normal conversation?" He shrugged, "Like, no one's ever asked about what my parents do for a living, so I never brought it up. If I did, it might've look like I was bragging or something."

Ruby nodded, "Huh."

Yang smiled, "Well, you know that I'm Yang and that my sister is Ruby…"

Sarcelles nodded, "Right." She began to gesture to the females in the vehicle, "This twenty-year-old is Olive, the nineteen-year-old is Bleu, the other seventeen-year-old is Violet, sixteen-year-old's Rose, fifteen-year-old's Rouge, and the fourteen-year-old's Mon-Chéri."

Jaune chuckled, "French is a big thing around here."

Yang raised a brow, turning to Jaune, "Do you know French?"

Jaune smirked, "'Je t'aime non seulement pour ce que tu es, mais pour ce que je suis quand je suis avec toi'."

Jaune seemed satisfied in Yang's confusion as she asked, "What does that mean?"

Jaune's sisters opened their mouths to translate, causing Jaune to realize his mistake.

The driver spoke, "Sir, we're here."

Thaddeus turned to his children, "You heard Cypher. Come on."

Jaune was blushing madly as he quickly exited the car, "Cool! Great! Let's go!"

The group of eleven exited the car and Yang and Ruby were left to gawk at the cabin Jaune lived in. It was practically four stories tall and it had multiple extensions heading in multiple directions. The cabin was amazingly structured and was obviously made by a master.

Yang blinked, "This is a really fancy place."

Jaune made a face, "Is it?" He shrugged, "Compared to Beacon-"

Yang corrected herself, "Compared to cabins, it's fancy and really-really big."

Olive chuckled, "You can thank pops for that."

Thaddeus nodded, "Yes, I do take up construction as a hobby."

Violet chuckled, "We were cold for a winter because he knocked down a wall to build an extension for the kitchen."

Thaddeus scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

Jaune nodded, "Really nice kitchen, though." The group entered the cabin which was just as nice as it looked. A comfy home that felt warm and inviting. Jaune looked to his father as he left his weapon and bag near the entrance, "Everything still where I left it?"

Thaddeus nodded, "No room changes."

Jaune gestured to Yang and Ruby, "Then follow me, I'll show you to the guest rooms." He began to lead them down "Do you want to share a room?"

Yang shrugged, "Sure."

Jaune walked up the stairs, "Alrighty then." He took a right and opened a door. "Here you are." "Go ahead and settle in. Unpack whatever you'd like. I'll call you guys if we need you or if we have lunch."

Yang nodded, "Alright."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks, Jaune." Those sisters entered the room and Jaune closed the door behind them.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! So, I want to make a few things clear. It's been a month since the events of chapter seven. If you read the previous chapter's AN, then you'd think that this was a date chapter, but I changed my mind. (Figuring out a date wasn't the part I couldn't figure out, but I had trouble in figuring out what the couple would talk about.) Now, when it comes to Jaune's family. His sisters' names are all colors in French and what Jaune says in French is a quote from Roy Croft. I don't have anything else to say as of writing this, so criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	10. 01-10: Welcome to Orleans

Jaune stepped out onto the balcony in his lonesome. His sisters were planning for their guests. His father was cooking dinner, and his mother was still at work. He chuckled to himself, " _When isn't she at work_?" He looked upward, towards the sky above. The sun had set and the beautiful stars were visible in the night sky. Jaune's mind wandered. His family seemed happy, they were either ignoring or forgot the fact that they never said goodbye. Jaune wasn't sure how to take it just yet.

His family was always good at hiding its own flaws. When anyone was upset, they rarely turned to someone within the family. Maybe his sisters relied on each other every now and again, but not him nor his parents. When they were angry or sad, they bottled it up and endured. His mom was rarely around, she had an entire colony to run after all. Dad was always blissfully ignorant to the problems with that or the emotional silence within the family.

Yang walked up to him, "Hey, loner."

Jaune turned, smiling, "Hey, Yang."

She stood next to him, "What's up?"

He faced forward, shrugging, "Nothing. Just… thinking."

"About?"

He shook his head, "Nothing of consequence." He leaned against the railing, turning to her, "How're your lodgings?"

She smiled, "Cozy. It's really nice here."

He chuckled, "I'm sure my dad would be ecstatic to hear that."

There was a moment of silence before Yang asked, "Where's your mom?"

Jaune answered, "Work."

She nodded, "Right, she's running this place, huh?" She chuckled, "Must be pretty busy."

His gaze shifted downward, "Yeah…" He raised his head back up and turned, "So, are you getting along with my sisters?"

Yang chuckled, slowly nodding, "They're… talkative." She shook her head, "I thought I'd be able to handle energetic talkers after meeting Nora, but…"

Jaune finished, "There's seven of them."

She nodded, "There's seven of them, yeah."

He chuckled, "You'll get used to it."

Yang leaned against Jaune, putting her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck, "So, think it's possible to have a bit of a getaway?"

Jaune chuckled, "Maybe, and I have a few ideas of where."

Yang straightened and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Can't wait." They shared a kiss before Yang moved away, "See you inside."

Jaune held a goofy smile, "See you."

Jaune watched her walk back into the house, his eyes slowly being drawn to her swaying hips. It took him a moment to realize she stopped moving and his eyes traveled back up to see hers. His cheeks reddened as he looked away. He could hear Yang's chuckle before she left the balcony.

Jaune took a deep breath, calming his heart, " _You know… if it were anyone else, she would break their nose_ …" He smiled to himself, "Heh-heh…"

They've been dating for nearly over a month now. He still hasn't gotten used to it—still wrapping his mind around it. If he had spoken to himself at the beginning of the year and told himself about everything that happened thus far, he wouldn't believe himself.

Jaune stepped away from the balcony's railing. His family problems weren't that big of a deal while she was here—his own personal sun. She brightened his day simply by being there. " _I shouldn't tell her that_ …" It was an embarrassing thought to him, but a truth nonetheless. He then turned and walked back into the house himself.

 **XXX**

Yang chuckled awkwardly. She had taken a seat on the large sofa and was soon ambushed by Jaune's sister, Rose. His sister's face was an inch before hers, "What-was-your-first-date-like? Where-did-you-go? Was-it-romantic?"

She blinked, "Uh…" Her gaze shifted to Jaune as he reentered the house. She sent him a tired look.

He chuckled quietly, leaning against a wall. "Rose."

She turned to him, "Hmm?"

Jaune pushed off the wall, "Yang just got here and its been a long trip to get here. Give her sometime to gain her bearings."

Rose turned to her, "Oh! Sorry, Yang."

Yang waved the apology off, "No problem."

Jaune walked up to Yang, taking a seat next to her, "Where's Ruby?"

She answered, "Hanging out with one of your sisters, Rouge… I think."

He chuckled, "Already forgetting my sisters' names? Jeez, Yang."

She looked at him incredulously with a smile, "Not my fault, there's seven of them!"

Jaune leaned back, crossing his arms, "Name them."

Yang cocked a brow, "What?"

He explained, "I'm quizzing you, name them."

She considered this before pointing at him, "I'm not doing this for some fake grade. I better get something from you if I get them right."

He crossed his heart and raised his right hand with a smirk on his face, "Arc's word."

Yang sat back, tapping her chin, "Alright…" She crossed her arms, "Rose…"

He chucked, "I would hope you'd remember that one."

She pointed at him, "Shut it, smart-ass."

He just held his hands up, surrendering.

"Um… Then there's Olive, Violet, Rouge..." She trailed off, "Bleu… Sarcelles?"

"Yeah, you got it."

"Then there's…"

"Youngest of the bunch."

She nodded, "Right… Mon… Cher…"

Jaune smirked, "I believe in you."

Yang pointed at him, "Shut up."

He cheered her on, "Come on, baby, you can do it."

She rubbed her chin, "I hate you, shut up." She scratched her head, "Um… Mon… Cheri?" "Mon-Cheri!"

Jaune clapped his hands, "Yay~!" He put grinned as she turned to him, "You did it!"

Yang cupped her hands around his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss on his cheek, "You're a dick."

Sarcelles held a cup of hot coco, sipping from it, "Aw, you two are adorable."

Olive leaned back in her seat, "So, she did it. What're gonna do for her?"

Jaune smiled, "None of your business, sister dearest."

Rouge shouted from the upper floor, "Jaune?"

Jaune turned, shouting back, "Yeah, Rouge?"

She asked, "Can I see the new Crocea Mors?"

He answered, "In my room, leaning against my bed!" He then shouted, "Ruby!"

She replied, "Yeah?"

Jaune asked, "Unload it for her, okay?"

Ruby replied, "No problem!"

He smiled, "Thanks!"

Thaddeus walked up, "I hope you don't mind if don't have dinner until my wife comes home?"

Yang shrugged, "I don't mind."

Sarcelles rubbed her chin, "Well, what will we do with the time?"

Jaune stood, "Well, I'll take Yang into town for a bit." He patted his leg to get her to stand as well.

Bleu waved, "Well, have fun."

Jaune smiled, "Thanks."

 **XXX**

The couple left the room and got dressed in cold-fighting attire before leaving the house. Jaune and Yang walked forward with their arms linked. They were walking through the woods and towards the town. The distance itself wasn't that long so neither of them asked for a ride.

Yang shivered, "It's pretty cold." She chuckled, "Is it always this cold here?"

Jaune nodded, "Yeah. It's not that cold in Vale. I'm sure I could walk around in a sleeveless shirt and I wouldn't even shiver."

She purred, "I'd like to see that."

He chuckled at that before asking, "You like everybody?"

She nodded, "Yeah, your family is real charming."

He smiled, "That's good."

Yang smiled as well, "This entire colony is charming, actually." She elaborated, "Big enough for everyone to live comfortably but small enough so that everyone knows each other by name. I may retire here if I build up a resistance to the cold."

Jaune hesitated before saying, "Idyllic, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He nodded slowly, "Well, mom did work hard for it to be this way…" He mentally sighed, " _Rarely gave time to her own family for this colony… Better have been worth it_ …" He then shook his head, " _I can't blame her… She gave me everything I could've wanted_ …" Another, quiet voice spoke up in the back of his head, " _Not everything_ …"

Yang spoke up, "Jaune."

Jaune snapped out of his train of thought, "I'm sorry?"

She explained, "I asked if you were gonna kick it here when it's all over and done."

He pondered for a moment before shaking his head, "No…"

She raised a brow, "Really? Why?"

Jaune shook his head, "I'd rather not talk about it." He then smiled, "Let's just enjoy the town, yeah?"

Yang nodded, "Sure." He looked forward and she stared at his face worryingly.

While the couple lovingly each other's company and openly spoke about certain stories of each other's past, they kept secrets from one another. Yang never brought up her mother. She never talked about her search for her mother, nor about her near-death experience trying to find her mother. She never had a reason to. Jaune only brought up the issues with his family once and did not aim on explaining them to Yang. He never talked about the emotional issues of himself and his family. He never wanted to.

This bothered Yang in a sense that she still didn't truly understand her boyfriend. She wanted the relationship to last and believed that understanding one another is the best way to see if the two were willing to be together for as long as possible, baggage and all.

She didn't want to egg him on so that he would talk about everything. She's been on the other end of that and understands the annoyance of someone trying to pick, or even rip, you open to peek at what's inside.

The golden question now was: how long was she willing to wait?

* * *

The couple finally made it into town and Yang noticed the red force field that surrounded the city. She was in the limo earlier so she had not seen it then. As they walked through it, there was a temperature change. She walked into a surprisingly warm atmosphere.

Yang's eyes went wide, "What the…"

Jaune chuckled, "That would be a Red-Dust Field. It's used in could places like here. Makes it livable, especially during the winter."

She raised a brow, "Does the cabin have one?"

He nodded, "Yeah. But it's not active. We only use it during when it hits really cold temperatures."

She looked at it and turned back to Jaune, "That's useful."

He nodded, "Yeah, only places with a surmount of Dust or have a lot of money can afford to use it."

Yang hummed, "Wow... It's so warm~."

Jaune chuckled, "Glad to see that you're happy."

Yang smiled about the warmth, "Hmm…"

Jaune chuckled once again, "So, where do you wanna go?" He listed away, "There's a sweet little diner. A quaint café. An arcade," he mumbled underneath his breath, "I will destroy you." He reverted to his normal tone, "And there's a pond that's probably frozen over by now, so we can just ice skate."

Yang pondered for a moment, "How about…" She clapped her hands together, "All of the above?"

Jaune simply raised a brow.

She grinned, "I want the full Orléans experience."

He nodded, "Okay…" He tapped his chin, "Let's go skating first. Then hit the café for a warm drink. Play at that arcade," he mumbled, "That's gonna be so much fun." He bounced back, "Then we will have lunch at the diner but we'll grab something small because when we get back we'll probably have dinner." He turned to her, "That sound good?"

She nodded, clapping her hands together, "Great. Let's go." The couple then went on with their plans, walking deeper into the colony.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain raven was watching from above.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! So, a hint for what's to come, the plan for the following chapter, and a little test when it comes to how I write. There are three perspective shifts in this chapter. In all of them, it is third person limited. In the first section, this perspective from Jaune's point of view without going into first person. Second one, this one is from a watcher. (Can't read minds, everything is at face value.) And the final perspective is basically my perspective. Knowing everything about these characters, what they're thinking, and what is to come. So, sorry for the inactivity. I had trouble figuring out this chapter. We are about to hit the finisher of this story before the epilogue chapters. So, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**

 **(Also, please check out my profile page for activity updates and possible story premises for the future.)**


	11. 01-11: A Nice Day & a Looming Cloud

Yang let out a yelp as she fell on her ass for the fifth time. Jaune slid up to her in a crouch, "That was graceful." The coupled pair were on ice and were among other people who were enjoying the skating opportunity.

Yang pouted, "Fuck you."

Jaune straightened, extending his hands to her, "Come on."

She huffed, "Are you sure? I might drag you down."

He smiled warmly, "I'd fall for you any day of the week."

Yang's cheeks flushed into a bright shade of red.

 **BA-BUM**

A memory was brought back to the surface in Yang's head. Jaune's voice began to echo through her mind, " _'I love you.'_ " She looked away from him as she took his hands, "R-Right…"

Jaune blinked, completely ignorant to the reason of Yang's behavior. Once Yang was on her feet, Jaune linked their arms together. "Just follow my lead, alright?"

She nodded, "Alright." Jaune moved slowly at first, one foot after the other. Yang mimicked him closely. She groaned, "Why are you good at this?"

He shrugged, chuckling, "I grew up here. Consider it one of my many hobbies." The pair skated around the frozen pond. Yang occasionally slipped, but Jaune was able to keep both of them from falling.

There was a long silence before Yang stated, "My ass hurts…"

This caused Jaune to laugh to the point where he was running out of breath, "I wasn't expecting that." He wiped the tears from his eyes, "But, if your butt hurts then you should take some ' _Ass-pirin_ '."

Yang smirked, "Butt jokes? Now, that's something I can get behind."

Jaune put a hand over his mouth, " _Butt_ , we're in a public area and it's so immature."

She nodded, "Yeah… I…" She blinked for a moment, "Got nothing."

He nodded, "Thank god, I wasn't sure where we were going with that."

Yang shivered, "How about we get that drink?"

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, let's."

* * *

Jaune and Yang walked along the sidewalk which ran along the coast of the island. Jaune turned to Yang, a smile on her face and a drink in his hand, "What did one ocean say to the other?"

Yang raised a brow, "'Sea' you later?"

He shrugged, "No, it just waved."

Yang laughed at that.

Jaune nudged her shoulder, "Did you 'sea' what I did there?"

She pointed at him, "You took my pun there, but I'll take it in 'tide'"

He nodded, "I'm 'shore' you would."

Yang chuckled, "This might get out of 'sand'." She shook her head, "But, I'm not a 'beach', let's keep going."

Jaune raised a brow, "That last one was a bit 'fishy'."

"Yeah, took a bit of a 'dive' for that one."

"'Water' you thinking?"

"I got a lot on my 'brine'."

"'Whale' done on that last one."

"Well, you're the 'current' pun champion between us at the moment."

"We should stop soon. I'm about to 'drown' in all of these puns."

"Nope, that won't 'float'."

"Well 'ship'…"

"We'll 'sea' how difficult it will be."

"'Weed' may have to get creative."

"Oh, 'buoy', this might get difficult."

"We'll need an act of 'cod' to help us." He paused, "'Clam' we take a break from this?"

"Don't get crabby. Afraid you'll lose?"

"I just don't see the 'porpoise' anymore."

"Come on 'chum'. Don't give up on me now."

"I just don't… 'eel' like it anymore."

"We need to upgrade the endurance to your sense of humor 'first… mate'."

"Well, I'm stumped… Let me know if you think of 'minnow'."

"This was going 'swimmingly', but now, we're just droning on."

"We need 'kelp'."

"Getting help would be a tough 'sail'."

"I don't 'pike' this anymore…"

Jaune stopped walking, "I don't want this 'carp' to continue!"

Yang stepped in front of him, stopping them both, "You're just 'baiting' me on now."

He frowned, "Yang, stop! I don't want to have a 'bream' about puns tonight!"

She rubbed her head, "I am 'floundering' to come up with anymore!""

Jaune stumbled with a smile on his face, "I… Uh…" He deflated, chuckling, "Fuck, you win."

Yang threw her arms into the air, "Ha-ha! Yes!" and her cup's cap went flying into the air, spilling the drink into the air.

Jaune pointed at the spilling cup, "Your drink!"

Yang's eyes widened, watching the liquid hit the rocks beside the sidewalk. "Ah! No!" She pouted, turning to Jaune.

Jaune chuckled, smiling warmly, "Come here, you can have some of mine."

* * *

Jaune and Yang left the coast and walked into the arcade. Jaune chuckled darkly as they entered. The building was somewhat filled. There were groups of people strewed about the floor, playing the multitudes of games there.

The pair passed by a DDR machine as they continued forward. A good amount of kids had surrounded the DDR machine, watching one play. Yang smirked as the pair stopped near the machine, "This where you learned all of your dance moves?"

Jaune crossed his arms, "This is where I practiced all my dance moves." The player of DDR looked around and spotted the only female, that being Yang, before smiling and playing the game with even more effort. Jaune leaned over to Yang, whispering with a smirk, "Be impressed."

Yang let out a cute laugh in response. The player looked over at Yang proudly before returning to the game.

He nudged Yang, "Let's go play a game, eh?"

She shrugged as they left the crowd, "It's what we came for."

Jaune looked around, "So, what do you want to play? Fighting game?"

Yang made a face, shaking her head, "Absolutely not."

He raised a brow, "Skeeball?"

She shook her head, "Too similar to bowling. I don't trust you." She crossed her arms, "You know what? How about any game that you're not good at?"

Jaune laughed, "I spent a half of my life here. There isn't a game I'm not good at."

Yang looked at him incredulously, "That's kinda sad, Jaune."

He nodded, "I know."

She spotted one game, "Ooh~, how about air hockey?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

The pair walked over to the game and put in tokens before the round began. Yang started the game, shooting the puck forward. Jaune blocked it, sending it back. She did the same and the flow of the game repeated. Their arms began to move in blurs and the clacking of the puck meeting their playing-pieces filled the air. People began to leave their games to see the couple's lightning-fast movements. Jaune held a cocky smile, enjoying himself the entire time. Yang, however, was growing in frustration. She's lost to Jaune in multiple forms: ice skating, and practically every genre of video games. And his cocky smile did not help her frustration.

In a moment and flash of anger and frustration, Yang slammed her piece on the puck, stopping it. She then reared her arm back and shot the puck forward. It bounced off one of the walls of the game and flew right at Jaune's face, slamming right into his nose. He fell back and hit the ground, yelping in pain.

Yang's eyes widened, "Oh, shit, Jaune!" She ran around the game and crouched next to Jaune. "Jaune, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

A small amount of blood came from his nose and he wiped it, "It-It's fine…" He pinched his nose, "O-Ow…"

She chuckled, "We probably shouldn't go out on dates to arcades."

He nodded, "Yeah… I'm okay with that."

She smiled at him with a look of concern, "Are you okay?"

Jaune joked, "A kiss on the boo-boo could make it better."

Yang chuckled at the before kissing his nose. The crowd jeered and groaned in response. Yang laughed while Jaune scowled.

He looked around, "Okay, listen, you don't like it, walk away." He paused for a moment, "If you do like it, walk away still. It'd be creepy otherwise."

* * *

The couple left the arcade and were walking to the diner Jaune had mentioned. Yang was smiling with a worried look, "Seriously though, are you okay?" They were walking on the semi-busy sidewalks of Orléans.

Jaune let go of his nose, "Don't worry, I got a lot of aura."

She relaxed, "Thankfully." She nudged his shoulder, "Sorry again."

He waved it off, "It's fine. I just kinda wished you got it on camera." He chuckled, "It would've been funny to watch."

She looked upward, "You know… I didn't really think about it, but why isn't it snowing?"

He looked up as well, "The heat shielding blocks it." The pair watched as snow hit the shielding, evaporating on impact.

She looked around, "What about the snow on the rooftops and other places?"

Jaune tapped his chin, "It shuts off at around midnight to five? Then snowplows clear the roads at six. Early risers have to deal with the cold."

Yang simply nodded, "I see."

The pair left the sidewalk and entered the diner. To say it came out of an old school movie was an understatement. It was lively and each person within seemed to know each other. The staff were obviously friendly and the food smelled great.

Yang took in the rich smell of food, "Wow, that smells amazing."

Jaune laughed, "Vale does have anything on Orléans. Best food you'll ever taste."

Two people yelled, one was a waiter and the other was a waitress, "Jaune!?"

Jaune's smile did not falter, "Plus, getting to that 'I-know-you-and-you-know-me' stage with restaurants is so much harder in Vale compared to here."

The waiter punched Jaune's shoulder in a friendly manner, "Hey, man! Look at you!" He poked Jaune's chin, "You need a shave."

Jaune pushed his hand away, "No, I don't."

The waitress ran up, hugging, "You've grown so much!" They separated, "My little speedster."

Yang raised a brow, "Speedster?"

The waitress noticed Yang, "Oh! I didn't even notice." She turned to Yang, "I'm Clara. I'm the closest thing to an aunt in Jaune's case."

The waiter pulled Jaune into a headlock, "Name's Cole, closest thing to a friend for Jaune-y here."

Jaune struggled, "Screw you."

Yang nodded, "Well, I'm Yang. I'm Jaune's girlfriend."

Cole blinked, responding with the most mediocre response, "Well hot damn, you did well for yourself."

Clara's eyes widened, "Oh my god! You're so pretty and, oh my, your hair is amazing!"

Yang smiled, obviously flattered, "Thank you."

Cole looked down at Jaune, "So, how?"

He chuckled, "Let's just say it all started with a prank."

Cole let Jaune go, "I won't ask."

Jaune nodded, "Probably shouldn't."

Clara sighed, "I wish we could talk more."

Cole nodded, "We do have a job to get to," before leaving to grab a dish from the kitchen window.

Jaune nodded, "We also have a family dinner to get to, so some milkshakes to go?"

Clara pinched his cheek, "Right on it, sweetie."

Yang tucked her arms behind her back, "So, 'speedster'?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "Long story."

Cole shouted from his place in the restaurant, "Not really! He just got chased a lot by his bullies. Always out ran them though."

Yang nodded with a smile, "Ah, I see," as Jaune lowered his head slightly, chuckling.

 **XXX**

The bandit in Grimm mask and uniform, "Ma'am, your daughter…" He, along with his fellow bandits, stood on the deck of a ship. The ship was amongst a fleet and each one was properly armed. The fleet was hidden amongst the ice off the coast of Orléans and they had spent the past month carving a way through the ice to Orléans. The coming assault would be a pain on the Clan's resources but gaining the island colony would reverse the pain and give the Clan a useful home that could be used for a very long time.

Raven turned to the side, looking off the right of the ship. "Yes, I know she's here."

The bandit asked, "Do our plans continue or do we leave?"

She paused, pondering for a moment before saying, "They continue. We will assault Orléans as planned." She stopped the bandit from relaying her orders, adding, "However, leave my daughter to me… and her 'boyfriend' as well."

The bandit nodded before leaving to relay the message, "Yes, ma'am."

As the bandit left, Raven looked off into the thick, cold mist which clouded the air. " _Jaune Arc… I suppose I should see if you're even worthy of my daughter_ …"

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! This took a lot longer than I thought. I blame my tired nature and lack of energy. I went to a dark place for those puns... Anyway, we got some OCs that you may... probably... possibly won't see again. Raven is nearby and not to check on her daughter's relationship, but to send her bandits at the town and loot it. I will also state that Tai and Qrow are on their way as well. Why? Cause his daughters/nieces are with a boy they've never met, so they'll be there. And so, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**

 **(Beating this nail over the head: Please use my profile page as an activity log and I will update it as much as I can.)**


	12. 01-12: Beginning of the End

Jaune and Yang strolled down the path that led to his house. They were about halfway into the twenty-minute walk. The couple was silent with their arms linked, simply enjoying each other's company. They could hear birds cawing. Jaune had a passing thought, "Lotta birds today… You'd think most of them would be gone by now?"

Yang shrugged, "Maybe they're just leaving or they're a bunch of crows."

He shrugged as well, "Doesn't matter, I guess."

They were silence for a moment before Yang asked, "Hey… What's your mom like?"

Jaune blinked, looking off to the side, "Uh…" He teetered his head, "She's… Well, stern."

Yang nodded slowly, "I… see."

He chuckled lightly, "She just takes her job seriously." He thought to himself, " _Too seriously_ …" He ignored the thought as he continued with a shrug, "She used to have energy when she came home from work, but that was before she had seven kids—by the account of my sisters."

She chuckled and spoke with a semi-joking tone, "Oh, so no family bonding, huh?"

He tilted his head, "No… Not with my parents at least." He shrugged, "Mom was always busy… Dad was… Well, inactive…"

Yang's smile faltered. She asked the question in a rhetorical manner—not expecting an actual answer. Just getting one surprised her slightly, but the answer itself made her feel slightly guilty for even asking.

She blinked, "Um… Well…"

Jaune quickly said, separating from Yang, "B-But, don't get me wrong. I know they still care, but they're just… not around." He deflated, mumbling, "Not very supportive either…" He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I might've ruined the… uh, mood, I guess?"

Yang shook her head, "No, it's fine." She fidgeted slightly, "You know, we've been dating for a month now, but I don't know a lot about you."

He nodded, "Well, I don't know about you either."

She took a breath, "Then we should fix that."

He scratched his cheek, "W-Well, I guess that means spending more time together."

She nodded, "Yeah… In private, preferably." The couple weren't really sure why, but their heart rates sped up at the thought of it.

Jaune chuckled, "Yeah, it'd be weird if we were talking about… these things and Ruby was just snacking on cookies behind us."

Yang nodded, "Yeah, but it'd be pretty funny though."

Jaune nodded as well, "Yeah." The pair were silent for a moment before Jaune spoke, "We should get back to-"

Suddenly, something whistled through the air which was followed by a loud explosion and the ground quaking in response. The pair stumbled for a moment before they looked in the town's direction, watching smoke float into the air. A few moments after, sirens began to blare.

Jaune turned and watched as smoke began to float into the sky. A look of shock graced his face as it mixed with dread and then anger.

Yang was in shock, taking a few steps back. It was a few moments before she snapped out of it, "We need to-" She was about to run towards the town, but Jaune grabbed her arm.

He told her with a commanding tone, "We need our weapons. I can find something as a replacement, but you can't. Head to the cabin. Get Ruby, and my weapon. And then, meet me in town."

She spoke with a concerned look on her face, "Jaune-"

He smiled reassuringly, cupping his hands around her jawline, "Hey, I'll be fine. I got your training backing me up." He kissed her forehead and as their eyes met, she noticed the concern in his eyes, "Make sure my family gets to safety, okay?"

She let out a breath before nodding, "Alright." They separated, Jaune began to move towards town and Yang began to move towards the cabin. She shouted, "Be careful!"

He nodded, "Always!" They then turned and ran in opposite directions.

* * *

Jaune thought to himself as he ran, " _There's a blacksmith shop in town… I can get a sword from there_ …" Multiple things began to whistle through the air, followed by even more explosions. " _Oh, god… This is my home… And someone's trying to tear it down_ …" This was his last thought as he was tackled to the ground.

Jaune quickly pulled up his leg, planted his foot on his attacker's chest, and kicked them off. He quickly flipped onto his feet and took in the sight of his attacker. It was a man in black winter clothing with trims of red and a Grimm mask, holding a simple broadsword. Jaune quickly tackled the bandit to the ground. As they hit the snow, Jaune climbed over the bandit, knocking their swinging arm to the side before yanking on their collar and decking the bandit in the face. There was a crack before blood gushed from the bandit's nose. The man cried out in pain before kicking Jaune off him.

Jaune flew back with the bandit's blade in hand. He flipped onto his feet, breathing heavily. Then came the caws of several crows. Jaune straightened as a knee collided with his nose, knocking him to the ground. He groaned as he hit the ground. Soon, he heard several pairs of feet hit the snow. He wobbled onto his hands and knees as heavy boots moved around him.

As his vision cleared, he could see several bandits surround him. He shook his head, snatching up the broadsword from the ground. He shook his head as he looked around. He wiped the blood from his nose as he popped the bones in his neck, "Alright…" He twirled the blade in his hand, "You picked the wrong colony, dumbasses."

XXX

Yang sprinted through the snow, hopping over logs and bursting through the brush. She could see the Arc cabin in the distance and she could hear Crescent Rose firing off. She picked up the pace as she leapt over a bush, tackling a man in black, red, and a Grimm mask. His mask bounced across the ground before straddled him and knocked him out with a punch.

Ruby cried out, "Yang!"

Yang turned to see a bandit lunging at her, but a shot rang out as ice encompassed his entire body. She gave her sister a thumbs-up. Ruby nodded in response. She then sped away from another attacker before speeding forward and ramming her shoulder into their chest, sending them spiraling through a tree.

Yang ducked underneath the swing of a bandit's blade, decking him in the stomach, "Where's Ember Celica?!"

Ruby smacked another bandit away, "Welcome mat! I was gonna bring it to you guys!"

Yang nodded as she sped around the bandit before Suplexing him into the ground. She then spun onto her feet and ran towards the cabin. She slid underneath another bandit's legs, continuing her sprint towards the door. She stopped as a bandit was sent flying through the window.

She watched as Jaune's dad, Thaddeus, grab the bandit by his collar and slam his face into the side of the cabin. He continued to do so until the bandit went limp. He then lifted the body into the air and threw it in Yang's direction. She yelped before ducking underneath the body, allowing it to hit the bandit behind her.

He was scowling, "Fucking bandits." There was another crash within the cabin. He turned and climbed through the window, "Sarcelles, get me Crocea Mors!"

Yang blinked before running to the front door. She looked around before snatching her weapons from the ground, equipping them, and slinging Jaune's over her shoulder. She dropped underneath the swing arm of another bandit before firing off into their chest, sending them flying away.

Yang straightened, "Ruby! Help Jaune's dad! I need to find Jaune!"

Ruby sent another bandit flying away, "Okay!" She then ran past Yang and into the house. They exchanged a nod before Yang began to run towards the town.

She spoke to herself, "Hang on, Jaune."

XXX

An airship flew past the thick clouds, flying over ice and ocean. Taiyang paced in the airship, holding his scroll to his ear. "Her boyfriend?!" He rubbed his chin, "We haven't even met him! Now, she's staying the break with him?!"

Qrow responded, "That is a reason we're going there."

Taiyang stomped, "I can't believe you said they could go!"

Qrow retorted with drunken calmness, "I called Ozpin before I let it happen. He said that this… 'John'-kid was a good one. Good head on his shoulders. If you don't trust me, trust Oz."

Taiyang nodded, "Alright… alright…"

His head shot up as he could hear the sirens in the distance. The pilot looked over his shoulder at Tai, "Sir, I think Orléans is being attacked."

Taiyang raised his scroll to his ear, "Qrow, Orléans is under attack—bandits." He kneeled next to the open door of the Bulkhead, narrowing his eyes, "Those are Raven's flags, Qrow." He stood, "Raven's here…"

Qrow replied, "I'm not too far from the colony. I'll fly over there as soon as possible."

Taiyang hung up and walked over to the pilot, "Fly over there and drop me off. And then, get back to Vale. Get help!"

The pilot nodded in response, "Yes, sir!"

Taiyang looked at the pillars of smoke bellowing from the colony and the blazing fires within homes, "What're you doing, Raven?"

XXX

Jaune leapt into the air and decked a bandit in the face before swinging the broadsword in his hands to block an attack from another bandit. He knocked the bandit's blade to the side before slamming the pommel of the broadsword into the side of the bandit's head. He was close to town, just at the edge of the Dust-heat shield. He then lowered his body and tackled another bandit to the ground. He climbed up the bandit's body before wailing on their head until they went limp.

Jaune wobbled back onto his feet, shuffling through the Dust-heat shield. The addition of heat was welcomed as he has been fighting in the rigorous cold, wrestling against bandits in the snow. He leaned against a building, propping up the broadsword to keep him stable. His breaths were labored—this was the first time he's fought so many people at once. He could hear people screaming and running around town. Another explosion rocked the ground underneath his feet, causing him to fall to the ground.

He laid there for a moment before growling, "Come on… Fucking get up…" He wobbled back onto his feet before raising his head to see people running away while others raised their own weapons against the invaders. He let out a battle cry before charging deeper into town.

XXX

Raven rolled her shoulders as she put her Grimm mask on and hitched her weapon to her belt. She then exited the captain's cabin of the boat she was on and turned to the burning colony. A bandit in uniform walked up to her, "Do we cease fire for pillaging?"

She shook her head, "No, we just want the land." She commanded, "Call back our soldiers and fire all cannons at once. That will mark the beginning of our final assault." She grabbed the bandit by his wrist, "Do not lay a hand on my daughter. If she becomes a problem, then I shall deal with her."

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am," before running off to relay the command.

XXX

Yang leapt over another unconscious bandit, "Jaune, did a number on these guys." She ran towards town and watched as another shot whistled through the air. The ground rocked and quaked as the Dust-heat shield flickered before disappearing. More shots began to fly through the air and dozens began to rain down on the town. She could see the diner she and Jaune were at an hour earlier burst into flames, crumble and then fall apart.

Her eyes were wide as more buildings began to fall, "They're just gonna destroy this place, aren't they?" She took a deep breath before charging into the ruins of the colony.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! God, you wouldn't believe the number of rewrites this chapter went through. I will apologize for the jumpiness of this chapter. It was really the only way it could come out. I really did try to make this as good as I could make it. Sorry for the lack of activity. School has been, well, hell. I'll do my best to wrap up this story. (P.S. there may be a sequel to this story. With this relationship forged, the best way to continue it is to test it. Perhaps with a grand tragedy? Heh-heh, we shall see.) Anyway, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thank you for reading.**


	13. 01-13: The Mother Vs the Boyfriend

Jaune tackled another bandit to the ground before knocking them out with a headbutt. He breathed heavily, stumbling onto his feet. He coughed as smoke filled the air around him. A whistling sound filled the air and Jaune quickly turned, spotting twelve red-hot streaks arcing through the air. Jaune broke into a sprint as each landed, destroying the buildings around him and one landed right behind him. The aftershock of the impact sent Jaune flying forward and flipping through the air.

Jaune groaned and winced as he landed back-first through a glass window pane, falling into the arcade he had been in just a few minutes before. The dust and rubble came through the air from the destroyed buildings. The glass hurt his skin, but because of his aura, it did not cut. He coughed as he stumbled onto his feet. His aura pulsed across the surface of his body. He began to move through the building, holding his side and barely keeping himself up right.

There was a caw of bird before a pair of knees collided with his back, knocking the wind from him. They tumbled to the ground. Jaune quickly stumbled onto his feet, but wasn't fast enough as the bandit grabbed his shoulder and landed a right hook across his face. Jaune fell to his hands and knees before the bandit pulled him onto his feet again to land more punches.

Jaune grunted and winced before the bandit threw him onto a few arcade machines. He groaned as he rolled over the fallen machines. He quickly dragged himself onto his feet and ducked underneath the wide swing of the bandit before unleashing a few punches on the bandit's abdomen. He then grabbed the bandit's ears and yanked him downward as he raised his knee—slamming the bandit's nose against his rushing knee.

Jaune then grabbed the man by his neck, lifted him into the air, and slammed his head into one of the machines. He grabbed the bandit, dragging him out of the machine before lifting him into the air again and throwing him onto the ground. He stumbled for a moment, breathing heavily, before leaping into the air and landing a harsh elbow drop on the bandit's face—knocking him out.

Jaune finally stumbled onto his feet and rested against one of the standing machines. He took labored breaths before stumbling towards the exit.

XXX

A man in a business suit yelled towards Joan Arc, "Ma'am! We have to get to the evacuation tunnels!"

She quickly typed on the computer in front of her, "Hang on!" She hit the enter button, "I'm getting rid of those damn boats." She quickly moved towards the man and they left for the evacuation tunnels.

XXX

Raven looked over the side of her boat, watching as dozens of birds flocked into the burning town. She could hear the men in the boats around her, loading the cannons once again. A blinking red light caught her eye and she quickly looked down, spotting a floating ball with a blinking red light at the center of it. She could hear a myriad of ticking noises as she spotted the metal balls float to the surface.

Her eyes widened, "Evacuate the boats!" She shifted her form into raven and she flew away. Her boat's behind her were blown out of the water and she quickly weaved in the air—barely dodging splinters of wood and flying red-hot bits of metal. She flew in between crumbling buildings and landed in the slow, spinning to see her boats burn and fall apart. She cursed before turning downhill to see her men continuing the fight while civilians either ran or fought. Her hand rested on the handle of her blade. Another explosion went off as one of the remnants of her fleets continue to fire upon the colony.

The explosion hid the running footsteps of Jaune Arc as he lunged at Raven's back, tackling her down the hill. They tumbled and bounced the hill. And while they fell, Jaune lunged at her and landed a punch across her jaw as they hit the bottom of the hill. Raven got onto her feet while Jaune struggled onto his feet. She looked around, finding her blade on the ground not too far away from them.

Her eyes drifted to Jaune, looking him over. His aura pulsed around him. He was obviously exhausted—on the verge of collapse. She rolled her shoulders, " _Doesn't look very strong… But he's made it this far… I suppose that deserves some recognition… But, in his condition, he'll fall now_ …" She straightened, "You've survived and fought well. If you backdown know, I'll make you-"

Jaune slouched, wiping his mouth, "Oh, go fuck yourself."

Raven's brow twitched, " _Someone's brave_ …"

Jaune stumbled, raising his fists, "Come on then…" He took another breath, "Let's get this over with."

Raven leapt to her blade and as she rolled, picking it up, Jaune attempted to tackle her once again. She quickly responded by grabbing him by the back of his neck and kneeing him in the chest before rearing her leg back to knee him in the face—sending him flying backwards. He groaned as he hit the ground. Raven spun the blade and she lunged at him with her blade, aiming to stab him in the abdomen. He quickly kicked the blade to the side, causing her blade to stick into the ground. He then grabbed hold of the blade before landing a few kicks to her shoulder and head, but he was so exhausted that the attacks barely fazed her.

Raven caught his leg before lifting him into the air and slamming into the ground. She then stabbed her blade into the ground and walked over him. She grasped him by his collar before wailing on his head. She then grabbed his ears before yanking his head into her knee. She let go of his ears, allowing him to fall before grasping his hair and throwing him into a wall. He groaned as the wall cracked underneath him before he slid to the ground.

She ripped her blade from the ground and stalked over to Jaune. She lifted his chin upward with the tip of her blade. "Any last words?"

Jaune spoke through gritted teeth, "Tell…" He coughed, "Tell… Y-Yang…"

Her brows twitched before she leaned closer, "He knows Yang…?"

He struggled to speak, "Tell… her…" He took a deep breath, "how badly I kicked your ass."

He then grabbed her ears and slammed her face against the wall behind him. He then smacked her blade from her hand before punching her throat and throwing her to the ground. He lunged at her, landing knee-first on her abdomen. He reared his arm back with a white-glow surrounding his fist before punching her face. Her Grimm mask cracked and fell. His punching didn't stop before he then wailed on her head. He then grasped her hair and spun before throwing her across the street with her back slamming into a wall. He turned and ripped Raven's blade from the wall before throwing it at Raven.

Jaune stumbled before he fell to his knees and raised his head to see the end of his work. He was shocked to see only a feather stabbed by the blade. "What?"

Suddenly, a heel slammed into the side of his head. He fell to the ground. He groaned as he heard her footsteps and the sound of her blade leaving the wall. She picked him up by the back of his neck and threw him into a wall before stabbing her blade through his forearm. He cried out in pain before she backhanded him across his jaw.

She pinched his face, leveling her blazing eyes with his blue ones, "How do you know, Yang Xiao Long?"

Yang shouted, "JAUNE!" The combating pair turned to see Yang, who was wide-eyed. Her look of shock shifted to one of fury. Her brows furrowed as her eyes turned blazing-red. She screamed, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Raven opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Jaune decked her in the face with one last bit of anger. She stumbled away from him and into the middle of the road. Yang used her gauntlets to shoot at Raven, rearing one arm back. Yang punched her in the face before firing off the gauntlet, sending Raven skidding across the ground.

Yang turned, "Jaune!"

He responded with a weak, "Hey…" before lowering his head, writhing in pain.

She ran to him, "Oh, god, Jaune." She grabbed hold of the handle of the blade, "This is gonna hurt."

He simply nodded in response before Yang pulled the blade from his arm. He cried out in pain as Yang dropped the blade into the snow and caught Jaune as he fell. She then slung his arm over her shoulders.

She looked over the Raven as she slowly got up, "We're getting out of here."

The pain still stung and numbed his mind, "The tunnels… Evacuation tunnels…"

She then asked, "Where?"

He coughed, "D-Diner…"

Yang and Jaune began to move back to the other side of the crumbling colony. Raven quickly ran after them, snatching her sword from the ground. Jaune writhed in pain as he took his sword from Yang's back. Raven lunged forward with her blade pointed towards Jaune. He hit the pommel of his weapon shifted into its greatsword form. He blocked her attack with the flat of his blade and Yang fired off her gauntlet into Raven's side before she kicked Raven to the ground.

Jaune tried to push off Yang, "I-I can run…"

Yang looked at him with concern, "But-"

He handed his blade to his uninjured arm, "I'll be fine. Move!" The couple ran towards the crumbled diner—Jaune ran considerably slower than Yang for obvious reasons.

Raven growled as she stood before sprinting after the pair. She spun her blade before she lunged at Jaune's back. But before her blade could meet him, she was tackled to the ground by her ex-husband.

Tai yelled to the teens, "Run!" as he dragged Raven down the hill. She tried to slash at him, but he ducked underneath the attack before smacking the blade from her hands and punching her across the jaw. They then began to engage in a fist fight as the couple slowed to a stop at the top of the hill

Yang looked shock, "Dad?"

Jaune looked confused, "Your dad's here? That's your dad?"

Raven kicked Tai off her and straddled him, raising her blade into the air. Jaune rushed towards the combating pair and dropkicked Raven off Tai. Raven fell onto her back before rolling onto her feet. She raised her blade, but Yang entered the fray, landing a right hook across her jaw. Raven stumbled for a moment before Jaune leveled the barrel of his grenade launcher at Raven and fired. A cylinder flew from the barrel before a section fell off and a thruster fired off, sending it into Raven's abdomen and sent her flying before it exploded, sending her flying back. She hit the ground before she flipped onto her feet, scowling at the trio.

Jaune leaned on his weapon to keep him standing, "You know, I didn't know this thing was loaded until now."

Yang spoke incredulously, "Are you telling me that it was in the realm of possibility that you point that thing at her and it would just go click?"

He spoke matter-of-factly, "Obviously."

"Someone's a bit ill prepared!"

"Do you have my grenade belt?! No, I don't think so!"

"I was busy!"

"With what!?"

She punched his uninjured arm, "I was worried about you, dumbass!"

He shouted back, "I handled it!"

Yang made a face, "Oh, yeah, that big gaping wound in your arm sure tells us that you got it handled!" She spoke exasperatedly, "I mean, how're you even conscious right now!?"

Jaune looked at his hand, flexing it before focusing on it and a white-glow crossed the surface of his arm. "Aura. It came back…" He chuckled, "Wasn't even gone that long too."

Yang turned to Raven and finally got a good look at her face, "Hey… she looks familiar…"

Tai got up, "Yang, she-"

Raven spoke first, "I'm your mother, Yang."

A look of shock crossed her face as she stumbled back.

Jaune laughed, "Oh, come on. That trick only happens in the…" His eyes landed on Yang, "That isn't true, is it?"

Yang gulped, "T-There was a picture… in my dad's room and it had my mother in it… S-She… _is_ my mom."

Jaune blinked, "Huh…" He then mumbled to himself, "And I thought I had mommy issues…"

Tai stood, "Yeah, kid, she's your mom." He frowned at Raven, "She is also the leader of a clan of bandits."

Jaune looked in between mother, father, and daughter, "Y-Yay~… family reunion…" He extended his hand towards Yang, "I'm just gonna... take your scarf…"

Yang gave her scarf to him, "Go for it." He moved away from the father and daughter and began to make a makeshift sling for his arm. He was very confused as he thought, " _This negative tension suddenly shifted to very awkward one… I suddenly feel like I shouldn't be here… And it's my home that lady is attacking_ …"

Raven spoke, "Yang, you've grown."

Yang looked in between her father and her mother before her eyes began to turn red, "Don't you pull that 'You've grown' bullshit!" She shook her head, "You were never around and you didn't even give any indication that you were fucking alive!" She looked around, "You are attacking a colony filled with innocent people. Not to mention, my little sister," she pointed at Jaune, "and my boyfriend. Who you were just about to kill!" She growled, "Now, you better fix what you're about to say before I break your jaw!"

Tai turned to Jaune, "You're her boyfriend?"

He was finishing up his arm sling, "Uh, yeah." He extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Jaune."

Tai shook his head, "Taiyang—call me Tai."

Jaune gestured between the two, "We'll do the whole-"

Tai nodded, "-parent-threatening thing later, yeah."

Raven continued to speak to her daughter, "Yang, I wanted you to grow up to be strong and a part of me wished to help you along the way, but my brother didn't take his true responsibility as the leader of the Clan, forcing me into leadership."

Tai stepped forward, "Hey, Qrow can be a real dick. But don't blame him for leaving! You could've left the Clan like Qrow and been there for her. You had that choice!"

Raven shook her head, "Any other candidate for leadership was too weak. Only the strong have the right for that leadership."

Yang shouted, "It doesn't matter! You killed innocent people today!" She cocked her gauntlets, "You have to be punished for that." She looked desperate, "If you give a shit about me… or Dad, you won't fight us and you'll come peacefully."

Raven lowered her head, "No, the needs of the Clan must come before all outsiders, even if they're blood." She twirled her blade and aimed it at the trio. "Do not get in the way."

Yang shook her head, "No, I can't let you kill these people and destroy their home—anymore than you have!"

Raven sighed, "Then I'll make your deaths painless." She motioned towards Jaune, "Except for him."

He shifted uncomfortably, "Well, shit…"

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! Now, I did plan for this chapter to be the ending of this story, but I should/can push that to the fourteenth chapter. I have. So, the next chapter will be in the works titled "The End." If people are wondering about the humor towards the end, it just felt right. This isn't a scenario where there can be a quiet moment and a "everything will make sense later" moment or an "exposition family backstory" moment. We also have a moment between Jaune and Yang that is almost reminiscent of a married couple. And, not to mention, that last chapter was pretty serious and there's nothing wrong with injecting humor. And so, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	14. 01-14: The End

Jaune swung at Raven, but she slid underneath his blade—sweeping his legs out from underneath him. As he hit the snow, Raven spun onto her feet and raised her blade to stab him, but Yang fired her gauntlet off—getting Raven to jump away. Tai quickly jabbed at Raven but she dodged and weave past him before she tried to slash at him. He ducked and jumped away as Jaune replaced him.

His and Raven's blades clashed and he was able to open her guard. She stumbled back before she quickly kicked his slung-up arm—causing him to cry out in pain. She then landed a solid kick to his face, causing him to fall backwards. Yang tackled Raven to the ground where Tai attempted to land a heel-axe kick on her head. She quickly rolled out of the way—knocking Yang down in the process—before she rolled onto her feet. Jaune leapt in swinging his blade—which she blocked. Tai rushed underneath their blades, ramming his knee into her abdomen.

Tai continued past her before he rammed his shoulder into her back, knocking her to the ground. Raven quickly elbowed him in the side of the head before she kicked him away. She recovered fast enough to block the swing of Jaune's blade. He quickly angled his blade to let her blade glide off his before slamming the pommel of his blade against her nose. He then spun, swinging his blade, and smacking Raven across the jaw with the flat of his blade.

Yang ducked underneath Jaune's blade and reared one arm back before landing a devastating punch across Raven's jaw. As Yang skidded to a stop, she fired off her gauntlet and backhanded her mother, sending her flying backwards. Tai caught Raven and slammed her into the ground. She kicked Tai away before rolling onto her feet and sheathing her blade. The sheath cycled out the red blade for a green one.

She pumped the blade with her aura and swinging it. In doing so, she sent out a gust of wind and sent the trio flying backwards. Jaune landed on his injured arm, making him cry out in pain as he lost his grip on his sword. Jaune turned onto his back and he saw Raven lunged at him. He quickly kicked her blade to the side, making it plunge into the ground. Before she could react, Yang fired off her gauntlet and rammed her shoulder into Raven's side.

Raven rolled onto her feet and recount her situation. Tai and Yang were on their feet and Arc was standing between her and her blade. She could always wield the blades in the sheath but she wouldn't have a proper grip on them. Raven straightened, raising her hands.

She rushed at Tai, leaping at him and landing a hook against his jaw. She then slid underneath Yang's swing before slamming her knee into her daughter's abdomen. When Yang doubled over her mother's knee, Raven swung her arm downward—forcing Yang's face to the ground. Raven then charged at Jaune. He tried to swing at her with his blade, but she kicked it from his hand.

Jaune stumbled back before charging forward with one arm reared back—a telegraphed overhand. Raven launched her fist forward as a straight punch, but Jaune slipped underneath it before hooking his arm around her extended arm and neck. He then swept out one of her legs out before using his new position to slam her onto the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of her before Jaune landed knees-first on her chest. He then reared his arm back before she tossed him off. He moved quickly, trapping her arm and locking his calves against her neck—a Triangle Choke Armbar. He began to pull on her arm and Raven could feel the strain on her shoulder—he was gonna dislocate it.

She got onto her feet and began to lift him in the air. Jaune quickly brought his legs back before forcing one leg against her abdomen and hooking the other around the back of her neck. He used his legs to force her downward, slamming her face into the ground—shifting into a Belly Down Armbar. He then undid his sling before using his injured arm to get more leverage on Raven's. He then pushed more force on her arm before there was a solid crack and Raven cried out in pain.

Jaune stood, yanking Raven up by her dislocated her arm before swinging his fist down on her head. He then grabbed her by her hair and threw her against a wall. Yang leapt in, landing a hook across Raven's jaw. When Raven attempted to attack, but Jaune kicked her arm back before Yang backhanded her mother's face. Jaune moved forward, grasping Raven's head and slamming it against the wall again before lifting her into the air and throwing her towards Yang.

Yang caught Raven and Suplexed her before adjusting and preforming a Wheelbarrow. Once Yang let go of Raven, Jaune landed an aura-powered kick to her jaw—sending her flying over Yang for Tai to slamming his fists into his wife's face. She hit the ground and was about to get up before Tai's heel swung onto her face, knocking her out.

The trio stood there, staring at the unconscious bandit leader. Jaune stumbled back before his back hit the wall and sliding to the ground. Yang moved towards him, sitting next to him. She leaned against him, resting her head in the nook of Jaune's shoulder and neck. Tai walked over to the two before turning when he heard the hum of engines. In the distance, they could see Bulkheads flying in their direction.

Tai put his hands on his hips, "Calvary's here…"

Jaune shook his head, "Someone's late to the fucking party."

Yang hit Jaune's chest, "I've heard about being fashionably late, but this is ridiculous." The trio was silent as they watched the Bulkheads arrived and the sky filled with fleeing birds.

XXX

Ruby rushed down the hallways of the busy hospital. She had left Jaune's family with Vale security as they had to find his mother—who was working with Vale politicians to handle the hundreds of refugees from Orléans. The hospital itself was also dealing with the influx of refugees. Ruby stepped into the room, where Jaune sat in a hospital bed and Yang sat to one side of him.

Jaune was in a hospital gown and his arm was in a sling. Yang wore new and normal clothes. The couple was talking about something, but had stopped when Ruby walked in. They smiled at her.

Jaune gave a small wave, "Hey, Rubes."

Yang stood, extended her arms, "Ruby."

Ruby ran up to her sister and they shared a hug, "Yang!" Once they separated, Ruby turned to Jaune, speaking with concern, "Are you okay?"

Jaune smiled with a shrug, "I'll get better."

Yang smiled, "You should've seen him." She chuckled, "He's definitely an amazing fighter now."

Jaune pointed at her, "Hey… Flattery will get you everywhere."

Yang simply chuckled in response.

Ruby took a breath, "I'm gonna go grab some food."

Yang nodded, "I'll catch up with you later."

Ruby said, "See you later," and left the room.

Jaune asked, "Are you sure you don't want to tell her?"

Yang shrugged, "No need. Summer's my mom. And… Raven never was." She shook her head, "I don't mind forgetting her."

The couple shared a kiss before Jaune smiled, "Bring me some jelly, would ya?"

Yang shook her head, "Which flavor?"

He shrugged, "Don't care."

"I'll get you red."

"No wait, not red."

"I'm getting you red jelly."

Jaune extended an arm to her, "Yang, please!"

She waved as she exited the room, "Bye-bye!"

* * *

Ozpin sat in front of Raven, "Raven." They were in a police interrogation room.

She addressed him, "Ozpin."

"You attacked my students."

"They got in my way."

"And one of them was your daughter."

"Don't judge me-"

"And you put your niece in danger."

"Like I'd give a damn about Qrow's bastard."

Ozpin adjusted Raven's file on the table, "You'll be going to jail for a long time." He spoke calmly, "You should consider yourself lucky that Atlas gave Vale custody of you or you'd be on death row for everything you've done."

Raven assured, "I'll get out, Oz."

Ozpin stood, "No. You won't." He began to walk towards the door, "This'll be the last time we'll see each other—till one of us is dead at least."

Raven stood, but was stopped halfway because of her handcuffs to the table, "I'll get out."

Ozpin looked over his shoulder—halfway through the door, "Sure, why not."

XXX

Jaune, Yang, and Ruby sat in Beacon's cafeteria. Jaune sighed, "Goodwitch laid into me today…"

Yang smirked, "Well, the gaping wound in your arm probably has something to do with it." She chuckled, "We should consider it lucky that the hospital let you out today."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah…"

Ruby tilted her head, "How's your family gonna be?"

He thought for a moment, "Mom will be busy playing politician. Dad and the sisters are gonna find a place to stay in Vale." He chuckled, "They'll probably want me to drag them around town like a tour guide."

Yang smiled, "Well, I'm sure you got a few places in mind."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah…" He was silent for a moment before asking, "What do we do now?"

Ruby raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Jaune took a breath, "Well, we just went through a real shit-storm. We don't have a count, but… I'm sure a lot of people died." He chuckled, "What do we even do now? After fighting an army of bandits and barely keeping a colony afloat, what then?"

Yang spoke without hesitation, "Aim bigger."

Jaune blinked, "What?"

Yang shrugged, "They'll be more assholes to stop and other places to save." She grinned, "I'd say this is a good start. Who knows how many people we'll save before we even reach our prime."

He shrugged, "Still got a lot of high school left to go through."

She chuckled, "Yeah…"

Ruby stood, "I'm gonna grab some drinks."

Yang smiled, "A water will do."

Jaune shook his head, "Nothing for me."

Ruby nodded before walking away.

Jaune took a breath, "You know if you weren't there, I'd be dead. If you hadn't trained me, it'd probably doubly so." He chuckled, "I guess I owe you my life, huh?"

She shrugged, "I suppose."

He smirked at her, "How ever could I repay you?"

She smirked back, a flirtatious tone trailing on her tongue, "I think of a few ways."

A flirtatious tone tickled Jaune's voice, "Oh?"

The couple chuckled before leaning forward and kissing.

 **XXX**

 **AN: HOWDY! OH MY GOD, I FINISHED A FUCKING STORY! We've reached the end of the main story of Jaune and Yang. There may be a few epilogues here and there, but otherwise, the story's complete. The fight between Raven, Tai, Yang, and Jaune was somewhat one-sided due to the bandit leader being out numbered. By the way, I am a fan of the theory that Ruby is Qrow's and Summer's daughter that Tai raised due to his semblance. So, this is it, huh? Well then, thanks for sticking around, reviewing, following, and favoriting. AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
